


The World Behind those Walls

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitting, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren has an impressive self control, Good Parent Grisha, Hanji is a girl, Happy, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, Levi is a sweet heart~, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoiled Levi, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), curious Levi, eren is rich, innocent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some humor here and there~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: In order to prevent any type of crimes towards the omegas and the harmful effects of suppressants, the government established an omega sanctuary where all omegas are kept and never allowed to go outside the walls. However, they can only be freed by they own mates.Even when "rescued" from his own uncle who owns an illegal pit fight and isolated Levi ever since he was born, Levi hardly felt freedom. He can finally see the outside world but the damn walls always stopped him. He needed to escape but who needs escaping when you have a mate that can take you out?NOTE: New update will start at chapter 17~Number of chapters may change~





	1. Chapter 1

"Finish him!!!"

The crowd ordered Levi who is standing in the middle of the pit looking down at the unconscious alpha lying on the ground. Levi stared at the alpha's bleeding face.

Gross.

There is no way his touching that disgusting skin but the crowd is starting to throw stuff at him for not complying their orders. His uncle Kenny is tapping his left foot impatiently silently telling him to do it. Levi glared at him that simply means: N O and Y U C K. Defeated, Kenny place his palm on his face and sighed.

He's aware that his uncle cared for him. He took care of Levi when his mother died when he was born, he raised him to be a fighter for the world is dangerous. At the age of 7, he trained Levi hand to hand combat to using weapons and the difficulty level increases as he aged. True, Levi never experienced a normal childhood back then but what else Kenny will do? He owns an illegal pit fight.

He never let Levi leave his room, Kenny's reason is to keep his nephew safe from kidnappings and using him for ransom or any type of blackmailing and he doesn't want his men and fighters to fill his head and influence him with shit. Kenny took the opportunity to explain and let Levi understand their current situation.

Levi is all alone surrounded by the four walls of his room when his uncle didn't came to train him or simply talk to him and it was boring him to death, his room has no source of entertainment, even a window take a look at the world behind the walls. So he manages to entertain himself by cleaning his room over and over again until he can tell that there's a single dust on a certain area. It got worse as he grew up.

Aside from combat training Kenny also hired someone to teach Levi how to read, comprehend, count and write. However, his nephew's education didn't go further since its hard to find teachers who are willing to walk on the street of the undergrounds, so Levi sticks to combat.

Levi understood his uncle, he even volunteered to fight when he was 14 to help his uncle keep the money in and to leave his room for once, Kenny never force or even ask him to enter the pit but when Levi wants to fight Kenny allows it.... while preparing his gun just in case his nephew's opponent beat him up but that scenario never happened. Kenny was careful, he never let anyone know that his prize fighter is his nephew or that he had a nephew in the first place.

When Levi was presented as an omega at the age of 16, Kenny's over protectiveness reached a whole new level. Levi was in the pit finishing his opponent when his heat hit him. Kenny snapped when all the audience, his men, the fighters in their cell, even Levi's battered opponent looked at his nephew with lust as they reach for him, the fighters on their cell tries to break free to mate with Levi. Kenny can almost taste the confusion, discomfort, and fear on his nephew and that's enough to grab his machine gun and aimed at everyone who approached Levi. Kenny killed everyone that day. His nephew is an omega, they need to leave the underground.

Levi never understands what happened that day. He only woke up in an unfamiliar yet similar room: no windows, he'll think about his current location later. His skin is itching and burning from his clothes as he shifted on the wet covers. He's so confused he doesn't have any idea what's wrong with him, his ass is leaking something and he didn't want to know what it is for all he knew it was dirty. Dirty. Everything is dirty. He wants to get out of the disgusting bed but his everything hurt so bad. He felt empty inside, unbearable pain shot him all at once causing him to faint again.

Kenny has no problem moving on the surface he had many connections to keep his fights open with new fighters and customers. However there's risk, the cops can easily locate him. Kenny himself and his business may be at risk but all he can think about is Levi. At firs,t Kenny doesn't care about his nephew's dynamic he may be an alpha, beta or omega he will treat Levi the same as always. But what Kenny is frightened of is the realization that Levi won't have a normal life as an Omega if he kept Levi by his side. Fuck it, Levi never had a normal life because of him. He's just protecting Levi at the best of his capabilities, is that bad?. At that time crime rates towards omega are extremely high on the surface and it was double in the underground. If he let Levi go he might end up like his mother. Kenny shudders at the thought.

"No, I won't let that happened to Levi," Kenny promise to himself. After all the main reason why he made the decision to move to the surface is the news that the government will establish an omega sanctuary.

After the agonizing heat, Levi demanded answers from his uncle. Kenny frown as Levi shouted hundreds of questions at him. Levi stop midway when he realizes that his uncle is about to cry. Levi's silence made Kenny snapped out of the trance and left Levi standing in his room. Levi never understood a thing. Starting that day Kenny became distant to him, Levi tried to open the topic again in a gentle manner when Kenny reluctantly handed him some medicines that can stop the heat but Kenny frowned, averting his eyes and walked out of his room, the same thing he does when Levi ask about this mother.

Kenny kept blaming himself, what if Levi can't bare his own child because of the rough training he did years ago? what if Levi became sick because of the suppressants?  
what if... what if... what if.... those thoughts kept going on and on but one thought made him angry: what if Levi's mate won't accept him because his nephew is not the typical slim and soft omega? - Kenny will beat the hell out of that guy.

"Excuse me, boss."

Kenny's subside for the mean time. The guy that regularly gave him information about the sanctuary is tilting his head in submission. When Kenny glared at him he started to speak again.

"For now the sanctuary is still unstable, some of the facilities are incomplete. I think it will take some time for the sanctuary to be fully equipped and operational."

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose.

He clearly said "some time". 4 years is NOT "some time"! Kenny secretly cutting the dosage of Levi's suppressants and providing Levi healthy good quality food to keep his health clear for 4 years! Through those years he manages to explain the dynamics briefly to his nephew, he seems content with the brief info but Levi is not a child anymore he wants to know the things he should know yet Kenny can't do it he can't explain the dynamics to him especially about mates. If Levi knew about the reason of the heat and mates, his Omega instincts will enable and search for his mate. Why can't Levi remain as a child? Not just physically but also mentally. Is this what parents feel when their children grew up and live their own lives?

But today is the day, the sanctuary is stable. He had to let go of Levi even if it hurts him and Levi will surely disagree, he has to whether Levi like it or not. He was about to break the news when Levi requested that he wants to fight. Levi loved fighting and this will be the last moment he'll see his nephew win. So he let Levi fight for the last time.

Kenny was about to raised his hand to call off the fight and announce the winner when one of the audience fell from the bleachers and landed on the pit. Silence, as everyone stared at the fallen figured. Levi is still glued in the middle of the pit but he can clearly see the reason why this man fell and now unconscious, there's a tranquilizer dart on his neck. Levi didn't manage blink when another one from the audience got hit, then another, and another and another. Levi turned his gaze back to his uncle only to find him unconscious with a dart sticking on his neck. Everything happened so fast, he can hardly feel the sting of the dart on his neck, a second later his body became heavy his legs gave out and his vision was blurry until darkness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's ringtone screamed at him, he's been ignoring his phone for like an hour and the caller just won't give up, there's only one person who does that.

Hanji

That maniac won't stop bothering him every time a new Omega comes in the sanctuary. The spectacle witch is playing matchmaker ever since they met. He wonders how Erwin manages to escape Hanji's matchmaking. Speaking of Erwin. 

Erwin already reported to him that the "peaceful" raid was a success, both parties are unharmed and all the suspects are sleeping peacefully on their jail bed while the victims are still in medical observations. It seems that Hanji's top grade tranquilizer did the trick, I mean, of course, Eren gave a hell of a cash for those.

Eren is one of the biggest and powerful businessmen in the country, he owns banks, hotels, and countless beach resorts around the world mainly because of his obsession with the ocean. 

He had been financing the "Survey Corps" a special force that tracks down human trafficking none stop under the leadership of Erwin Smith, the government's Omega Sanctuary which went into twist and turns before it was fully stable and 100% safe for omegas, especially for those who were rescued and developed traumas. A lot of controversy and shit happens but it went well in the end. And lastly, Hanji's experiments, Eren was drunk when Hanji gave him the papers. But on the bright side, Hanji discovered a way to remove the essence of the suppressants in an omegas blood stream, preventing every omega who previously using them from suffering multiple and deadly illnesses. 

Eren stared at his phone, it's still ringing and showing Hanji's smiling face. The ringing is stabbing his head now, causing him to end the call but it won't work to Hanji. The ringing continues as it echoes on his office.

Eren can handle multiple business crisis, rivals, and endless competitions. So why can't he handle Hanji?

Giving up he pick up his phone.

"What now?" he complained, leaning back on this leather chair while pinching the bridge of his nose. His expecting Hanji's deafening squeal but instead a loud thud came, followed by heavy footsteps that faded in the background. Then multiple voices echo through the line. Eren can hear Hanji's voice, shouting and sounded like panicking.

"Hanji! What's happening in there?!"

Only the quick series of footsteps in the background reached his ears.

"Hanji!"

He shouted. Something really did happen, whatever it is it must be really bad that made Hanji dropped and left her phone. Hanji NEVER leave her phone behind.

Eren quickly grabbed his jacket and keys, keeping the phone on his ear as he enters his private elevator. As the doors closed the signal was cut which only made Eren more anxious.

All he can think about are the omegas and Armin. If this is one of Hanji's experiments that 'went gone wrong' he'll surely strangle that beta.

He reached the underground parking lot of the building. Climbing on his car and putting on an earpiece. He can finally hear quick heavy footsteps approaching, followed by Hanji's shaking voice.

"E-Eren ..."

"Hanji speak to me right now." Eren ordered as he start the engine and drove to the road.

"He's gone!"

Eren thinks his eardrum will burst but he can worry about that later. He didn't manage to reply when Hanji continued like a machine gun. 

"Eren! I'm so sorry! I know it's my job to look after the newcomer. I'm so so sorry! I- I- I thought it was okay since Petra is looking after him and there are two guards on his door. B- But I didn't expect that he'll wake up NOW and manage to beat up the guards! He beat up two betas. Two betas, Eren! A- A- And he jumped out of the window! I think his trying to escape! I'm so sorry Eren! I'll do everything I can to-"

"Wait! Hold your horse! Who's trying to escape?!" finally he was able to cut through Hanji. This time Hanji is different, the way her voice stutter and the fear in them made him worry.

"Levi!"

Something inside Eren snapped by hearing the name. He steps on the gas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanji is humming with a big smile on her face, waiting for Eren to pick up. She was sitting on her table, closing her eyes every time the breeze travels through the doorway and in her office. 

She knows for the first time she saw the newcomer, she could tell right away that this is the perfect omega for Eren.

Surprisingly his was near healthy with only a few traces of the suppressants running in his blood stream and low in vitamin D. 

Unlike any other omega that was rescued, this one is different. His not thin like the others instead he has more muscle in him. His skin is smooth plus no scares or anything which was odd that this Omega was rescued from an illegal pit fight. To top that, his unmated. 

"Erwin clearly said that he's one of Kenny Ackerman's fighter. But somehow I can't see that... Hmm... I need more data." Hanji save thought for later when she's done bothering Eren.

Eren is still not picking up but Hanji knew that Eren will give up in 5. 4. 3. 2. and-

She flinched as she felt a pair of predatorial eyes behind her. In a half second, she could feel that those eyes are eating her alive. 

She shivered involuntarily as she slowly turns around. Instead of a hungry beast, Hanji found a short raven-haired Omega standing before the entrance of her doorway, glaring at her. Chills run down her spine, paralyzing her body. It's like watching a tiger stalking its prey. Hanji didn't notice that her phone slid out of her hand causing a loud thud that ripped the intense silence and snapped them both from the trance.

The Omega quickly turns his attention to halls and ran. 

"Wait!" she shouted, dashing out of her office.

She just realized that it was the newcomer. He's not supposed to wake up now, especially after the suppressant removal.

The moment she pass out of her doorway Petra crashed into her.

"Ahh!" Petra rubbed her forehead and trying to maintain her balance. Hanji quickly aid her.

"Petra! Why is he-" 

"He shoved me! And beat up Oluo and Gunther!" Petra's hands were shaking.

"Dr. Zoe his trying to jump out of the window!" one of the nurses that followed Petra shouted, trying to get the doctor's attention back to the ran away omega.

The Omega was boosting himself up on the window, readying himself to jump. Hanji's panicking intensifies.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hanji shouted distracting the Omega. It was effective the Omega glared at them.

"We're here to help you! We mean no harm!" ignoring the chill on her spine she tries to smile. The Omega just click his tongue and jump out of the window.

"NO!" Hanji dashed to the window looking down at the running Omega.

"H-h-how?" Hanji cannot believe it, that Omega just jump at the second floor and landed unharmed.

Petra was busy with her phone informing the guards in the area, while the rest of the nurses decided to chase the Omega.

Hanji covered her face and throw back her head. She feels excited but fear is overpowering it.

"Eren will surely strangle me."

 

Levi is staring blankly at the tall wall. Lost, as his adrenaline started to fade. The grass was soft under his bare feet, a cool breeze brush against his skin. 

Earlier he found himself in an unfamiliar room, a girl with short hair was sitting near an open window, her face was covered with a thick book.

Levi paid no attention to her instead his focus was on the rays of light that pass through the window. Even he spends all his life inside his room with no windows, but Levi is aware of the world behind those four walls. Thanks to his teacher.

The rays of light. That only mean one thing.

His outside.

He never felt so free as he ran out of the building with bare feet.

However, he suddenly felt sorry for shoving the girl aside as well as glaring at the others he encountered, especially those two betas. He can't help it, he can't let anyone stop him now. His desperate to see the world.

Then another set of walls blocked his view. Well fuck.

His legs starts to hurt.

"Oh yeah, I jumped and ran." He confirmed to himself.

He recalled the brunet with glasses. He remembers how he wants to rip that woman apart. How he wants to keep her away from.... from what?

Why does he want that woman dead? And away from... something he didn't even know? What was that feeling? Jealousy? He's jealous of what?

It's getting chilly now and wait, Levi examined his current clothes. His face cringed at his discovery, he saw one of his uncle's lover wore this. A nightgown. 

Those are very rare times that his uncle brought someone to stand as a mother figure. But it never work.

Kenny. He just realizes what happened way, way, way before. Where's his Uncle Kenny? Wh-

Before he continued a wonderful scent hit his nose. Levi can't describe it but smell so fucken nice! 

"Levi?"

Levi turns towards the voice, the next thing he knew he was drowning at those gorgeous blue-green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Levi?"

Eren repeated. He didn't know what gotten into him when he heard the name. But when he set his feet inside the sanctuary it was crystal clear. Mate. His mate is here.

He followed the sweet scent with a hint of vanilla in them. Until the scent grew stronger and stronger and here he was, meters away from his beautiful mate.

He's short but that's normal for omegas. His raven hair was styled in an undercut, it was unfeminine for an Omega to wear but Eren didn't care. Blue stormy eyes were wide, meeting his own Caribbean blue-green. 

Perfect, so perfect

Eren never seen an Omega like his mate, he expected that they will be thin and weak. Since he manage to think the moment he enters the sanctuary:

Erwin's report state that there's an omega that was rescued on "Kenny Ackerman Case" and currently under medication on the Omega sanctuary. 

Hanji apologized for not looking after the newcomer which is Levi. 

With all that, he concluded that his mate is in bad shape.

But he was wrong.

His mate is standing right there. He looks healthy and well fed through the past years. No scars or any marks on his pale skin. Well, except for the small marks that the syringes and needles left.

He can smell some fresh medicines on his blood but there are no longer stains of suppressants.

And most of all: his untouched. 

His Alpha instincts ordered him to snatch the little Omega and do what they must do. But.

Something's wrong, his mate is just standing there. Staring at him with wide eyes. 

Confusion, curiosity, happiness, fear, with a mix of pain, distress and exhaustion filled the Omega's scent. Making his Alpha instincts go wild but this time there's hesitance.

Alpha instincts are always forceful and strong, that is why Eren never follow his instincts since it's a bad omen if you're a businessman. But now, his Alpha instincts is pulling the breaks? 

It seems that Eren's Alpha knew that there's something. And for the first time, he trust his instincts.

The Omega didn't budge, the same mixed scent still hangs around the air. He has to do something. Taking a few slow steps he instinctively raises both hands in surrender. 

"I'm Eren Yeager, perhaps you feel it too. We're mates." saying those words out loud made Eren smile but the Omega just tilted his head on the side. The air is filled with curiosity.

"Mates?" Eyes still fixed on Eren. The Omega didn't felt threaten instead he gives off a scent of pure curiosity.

"Ahh... Yes?" Eren had no clue what to say. 

Mates should know right away that they are fated from the moment they locked gaze. But it seems that Levi didn't recognize him as mate.

Ouch. That hurt. Eren felt his heart-shattering.

"You know, fate put us together. We're made for each other. You can feel it too...... right?" Eren wanted to vomit, he can't believe he said those cheesy lines and fuck they rhythm. 

The Omega just ponder at the words, his brows furrowed. Eren never felt so awkward under his stare.

"You're odd." 

"Wha- well.... that's...." Eren never felt so embarrassed like this. His Omega just called him "odd".

"Not that I don't like it..... or .... anything..... of the sort......." the Omega whispered as he lowers his head, averting his gaze to the grass on his feet. 

Eren can see the bright blush painted on his face while both hands on the sides, gripping the skirt of his nightgown.

"I-I have to go." In a split second, the Omega sprinted out of his sight.

Levi finally stopped, panting hard as he can trying to even out his breathing. He didn't know where to go, he just ran and ran with no direction. Passed people and buildings but all has a blur to him. His heart is aching every time he took a step.

He stopped at the far end of the wall. The area is shaded with full grown trees, he sat behind a huge one hoping it can hide his tiny form.

'Wait, why did you ran?'

A voice on his head scolded him. 

'Go back to him, he'll make everything better.'

"Go back? I don't even know that guy!" Levi argued with the voice. 

'Admit it, his big catch.'

Levi blushed hard on the statement. But wait, his talking to himself maybe his crazy. 

His uncle mention long ago that some fighters went insane due to long period of staying in the cell.

It makes sense, the nurses and doctors he encountered. Maybe he is insane and he doesn't know it.

He can sense that someone is coming, but instead of feeling threaten he felt calm.

The same guy appeared from the tall bushes, there are leaves sitting on his chocolate hair. He slowly approached Levi and kneeled in front of him. His Caribbean eyes were teary and full of worry.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you? It's just that... I want to help you." His voice sounds like he's about to cry. But Levi find it very calming.

"Hmm," Levi hummed. Closing his eyes as he let his whole body relaxed.

A tan hand cupped his cheek. Only his uncle touched him like this every time he cries because of the nightmares he had when he was a child. Levi leaned to the touch.

"You're still recovering. Let's go to your room, you must be tried." He withdraw his hand and brushed off the leaves on his mop hair.

"You smell good." Levi blurted. 

'Alpha' the voice whispered to him

"Well....t- that's because-"

"Oh I'm sorry, my body just moves on its own." Levi straightens up and averted his eyes. 

Levi can't believe it, his leaning towards the guy and sniffing him. Maybe he is insane.

"It's fine I don't m-"

"It's just there's this voice telling me to do shit and- I'm not crazy! Or something.... I- I have to get out of here. I-I have to go."

Levi is about to stand but his legs gave out on the process. Good thing there's this good looking, delicious smelling Alpha that catches him, saving him from the fall and carried him in bridal style.

"You need to rest." looking down at him the Alpha gave him a reassuring smile.

Levi just stared up at him as he started walking. His gaze slid down to the Alpha's neck. 

Instinctively, he snaked his arms around the Alpha's neck and pressing his face on it. His nose located the scent gland, opening his mouth wide he bit hard on the gland breaking the skin and drawing blood. 

Alpha flinched at his sudden actions. But Levi didn't care. His insane anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Thank you for waiting!


	5. Chapter 5

"Erwin I need to talk to Kenny Ackerman." Hanji spoke as Erwin answered the phone.

Hanji seriously needed info about the newcomer while the nurses and guards are trying to find him, she had to be prepared this time.

Eren will still kill her for slacking off though.

"Perfect, Ackerman won't spill the beans until he knows what happened to his nephew." Erwin said through the line.

"Nephew?"

"I'll give him the phone"

"Hello? Mr. Ackerman?"

"Are the doctor in charge of Levi?" the voice on the other line is full of concern. "Is he alright? Did the suppressants had done any damage to him? Can I speak to him?"

There's no doubt that this guy cares for the omega its written all over his voice. Hanji can picture out Kenny Ackerman with teary eyes. She hardly believes that this guy murdered everyone on his own arena four years ago. 

Hanji explained everything and reassuring Levi's health is stable like a hundred times. Finally, Kenny started his tale.

Hanji took down notes as he speak.

 

Eren's bleeding bad, Levi bit both of his glands on his neck, nibbling each skin that his lips lands on, sometimes he suddenly bites him between nibbles. Eren can't believe that he was marked without mating.

Alphas are supposed to mark their omega first during mating. However, he felt his alpha instincts is happy with this. 

With his bloody neck, he can't make it back to medical building with him carrying his sleeping Omega in his arms. Thankfully, exhaustion took over the Omega before he ran out of blood. 

Eren kept walking until he spotted a familiar flower that only grows in that area. 

Armin. He remembered Armin's cottage is around this area. The blonde Omega is one of the psychiatrists in the sanctuary.

Eren took fast steps towards the path until a small cottage came to his sight. He knocked impatiently at the door.

"May I help yo- whaaa!" the blonde omega shrieked as he saw Eren. 

"I need your help," Eren let himself in, not waiting for Armin's approval. 

"I can see that. Is he a vampire?" Armin eyed the sleeping omega on his arms, his lips and jaw was red, pits of blood on his gown and with his pale skin Armin concluded that his a vampire.

"Wha- no! Let me borrow your bed." again Eren let himself in, placing his mate gently on the covers.

He dashed into Armin's bathroom and grab a towel and basin with water. He set the basin on the table next to the bed, soaked the towel and twist it to remove extra water. He wiped his Omega clean from head to toe.

"Armin let me borrow one of your nightgowns." Eren started to remove his gown.

"I think a silk robe is much easier," Armin took out a dark blue robe from his cabinet and handed it to Eren.

"Right, thanks." Eren continued taking care of his Omega, it felt good to touch his mate but his instincts are telling him to care for him instead of mounting him. Save that for later.

Seeing his mate clean, comfortable and sleeping soundly made his heart swell. He cleaned himself afterward and went into Armin who is sitting on the sofa of his living room.

"So, what's going on?"

"I found my mate," Eren said as he sat across Armin.

"Really is that him? Never seen him here before."

"He's the new one, perhaps Petra informed everyone."

"She did then after five minutes she told everyone to lock their houses and stay inside until further notices."

Eren sigh and leaned back on the sofa. He told Armin everything, starting from Hanji's call and meeting Levi.

"He's different." Armin blurted.

Eren growled at him. 

"I mean, he had the guts to mark an Alpha without mating or any warning and running away after suppressant removal." Armin quickly explained himself. Eren can't deny that he was right.

"Not only that he didn't recognize me as a mate. He just stared at me with pure curiosity, like he wanted to know the full definition of what's happening."

"It's like I heard about this before, you remember Christa right?" 

"The girl that was rescued from Omega auction?"

"Yes, they were raised without a clue about mates, it helps them stop thinking about their future and accept their current situation which is really effective, causing the Omega to be fully submissive to anyone. It's so cruel Eren!"

Armin was very fortunate that he belong to a rich family that protects him but he chooses to live inside the sanctuary to help other omegas with traumas as a psychiatrist. 

"But Levi is not submissive." Eren said, remembering that Levi didn't submit to him, Eren was the who submit back then in the shady place but it seems that Levi didn't notice it. But Eren didn't bother telling Armin about that.

"Yes, he beat up two betas and ran away twice. I think there's more story to listen here." 

"I have to let Hanji know that his here so she'll go here instead." Eren realized he forgot his phone in his car, Armin ends up calling Hanji.

Hanji came swiftly afterward, banging Armin's door like it's the last thing that can save her life.

"Eren! I deeply apologize for- what the hell happened to you?!" Hanji shouted after the sight of Eren's neck.

"My mate bit me."

"Mate?!"

"Hanji, calm down." Armin escorted Hanji to the living. They all sat as Hanji tries to calm down.

"Ok, ok. I have good news. I've gathered all the information about Levi but first, you have to tell me what happened Eren."

As much as Eren hates to tell the tale all over again, he has no choice. Hanji was massaging her temples as Eren finished. 

"I can explain his behavior, Kenny Ackerman is Levi's overprotective uncle. I can't blame him though."

Eren was about to open his mouth when Hanji pressed her finger on his lips.

"Just let me finish."

The room went silent as Armin and Eren are processing story about the Ackermans.

"Four years ago, 'Kenny Ackerman mysteriously kills everyone on his pit sparing no one except for his prized fighter. Both were nowhere to be found.'" Eren whispered the headline of the newspaper four years ago. 

He remembered how long he stared at the newspaper until he can't get the headline out of his head.

"I really can't blame Mr. Ackerman too. He reminds me of my parents. My parents, especially grandpa is willing to kill anyone who touches me."

Eren needed to thank that guy for taking care of Levi. But his alpha self is pissed, his mate didn't recognize him because of Kenny's 'brief' info about the dynamics. Literally brief like: There are three dynamics in the world and those are the alpha, beta, and omega period.

Hanji seems to notice it.

"I think Levi's instincts still recognized you as mate Eren. You just have to make his rational self be aware of it. When all the puzzle pieces are set everything will go smoothly."

"Thanks but we still need to talk."

"Yes, boss!" Hanji said cheerfully then added. "As his mate, you're in charged of explaining and answering his question."

"Of course."

"And I'm pretty sure he'll rip my head off when he sees me." 

"Now that's good news." Eren laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be curious Levi and Awkward Eren! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured out Lena's version of Eren(@inunekosukii). Eren is so hot~

Eren was touching the marks on his neck, surprisingly he didn't felt any pain when Levi bit him.

He can't call them mating marks because there was no mating. But his glad, knowing that Levi's marking is a sign that the omega's instincts recognize him. Just like Hanji said, he just has to deal with the rational Levi. Still, he pray everything will go smoothly.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at his sleeping mate. He curled up in a ball with a pillow between his arms and legs. Moments later, the Omega slowly opened his eyes and blink several times.

"Good morning Levi, I bought food in case your hungry. And I'm here to clarify everything." He greeted the Omega, brushing back the black strands of hair off his eyes.

Levi stare at the marks on his neck, then out of the blue, he launched himself to Eren, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He nuzzles his face on Eren's chest.

"Are you, my doctor? Cause I don't mind you tinkering my head," looking up he purred at Eren.

Eren loved the attention but wait, what did just his mate say again?

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"A lot of shit is going on my head, don't know where to start thinking.... or should I engaged to think at all.... there's this voice, doctor.... telling me to stuff.... and all..." Levi whispered, bumping his forehead on Eren's chest. 

"You're going to be alright after we clarify things. To ease you first, the voice that you heard in your head is your instincts. Everyone had one. It's completely normal if you follow them because instincts are always 90% correct. And I'm not a doctor."

"So, having a voice in my head that scolds and orders me around is normal and I'm not going crazy."

"Yes, and your not going crazy." Eren cheerfully replied, rubbing his face on Levi's hair. 

"Good." Levi slowly inclined his head, meeting his eyes with Eren's. "Hmmm... So, it's normal that I cling to you like this because the voice told me to."

"Well, yes..."

"And biting someone's neck is normal too because the voice told you to?" Levi asked as Eren's scent reached him again.

"Ahhh.... yes?" Eren can already foresee a red light.

"So everything that the voice told you to do is normal then?" Levi held tight on Eren's neck and lifted himself to get his face closer to Eren. Eren quickly grabbed his waist and settled him back.

"Yes! But sometimes you don't need to follow them. You still have a choice to think first." Eren started to panic, he can't afford to reach that topic yet. 

"I think this is also right." Levi nuzzles his face on Eren's neck. His relaxed expression faded as realized something important. "Why is the voice telling me to do this?"

Eren wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back hoping it will calm the Omega down. "There's an explanation for that later. I was informed that your uncle Kenny did not tell you about the three dynamics in depth right?"

Levi jerked at the mention of his uncle. Where is his uncle? Where the fuck is he?

"Alright, calm down. I promised you can talk to him after we settled everything." Eren senses the Omega's sudden panic. 

"Then start talking." Levi commanded like a boss thought Eren doesn't mind. 

"First of all what do you knew about the three dynamics?"

"There are Alphas, Beta, and Omegas."

"And your self discovery?"

"My uncle's an Alpha, almost everyone on my uncle's business is Alphas, I knew because they have this 'you listen to me' aura which is annoying."

"And?"

"They smell like shit, I just assume that they don't take a bath.... And you're the first Alpha I met that took a bath, you smell so good." Eren just chuckled at his statement.

"What have you met any beta?"

"They don't smell anything? Am I right?."

"Yes, how about omegas?"

"Guess I've never met one."

"OK, let's start with this: Alphas are the dominant ones, that's why you can sense their authority. Betas are the normal ones, their scent is not that strong almost to nothing, and omegas are the submissive ones, they are-"

"Where do I fit?" Levi asked impatiently. His strong like an Alpha and smell nothing other than soap. He's not sure of his own dynamic.

"Well, you're an omega."

"Omega? The submissive ones, you say? How could you be sure?" Levi raised a brow at Eren. 

"The way you smell, omegas scent are usually sweet like pastries or fruit and-"

"I'm not an omega, I never submit to anyone, I fought Alpha's that are stronger and bigger than me and I always win. If you based my dynamic by a scent I think you're wrong because... you smell sweet too.... like.... cake...." His defensive tone broke down as he whispered the last part.

Levi can't deny it when he first smells Eren's scent he can't describe it but when the Alpha approached him in his shady hiding place. The first thing that came into his mind was cake. 

His uncle rarely bought him cake and Levi crave for it. He concluded that maybe that was the reason why he bit Eren back then because the voice in his head kept saying: 'He's a walking cake! Bite him!'. At that time he accepted that his going crazy and decided to with cannibalism. 

But it was normal, based on Eren's explanation earlier. Somehow, he felt..... cheated by his own instincts.

"Want to test it out?" Eren's mocking tone ripped him from his thoughts. 

"Pttf, try me." Levi challenged with a playful tone. 

He stepped out of the Alpha's embrace, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk on his lips. 

Levi confident that Eren can't make him submit, he faced Alpha's that are bigger than Eren before and none of them ever defeated him. So it's clearly impossi-

In a second, Eren grabbed him on his shoulder and pinned him on the bed. Levi's eyes went wide as Eren's Caribbean eyes turned to gold. He tried to struggle but he felt drained when Eren said "Stay".

"There, you're submitting to me." Eren withdraws with a big smile on his face. 

"Eh?" Levi blinked several times, his head was turned to the other side, exposing his neck to the alpha. He felt his strength came back to him.

"How did you do that?" Levi said with pure curiosity as he sat up.

Eren thought that the Omega would be angry but he was hit again with a scent of curiosity.

"I forced you to submit with my alpha voice and my dominating scent. If I used both in full force you'll be at my mercy."

Levi flinched at his words. He was caught off guard back then, he shouldn't have underestimated this Alpha. He'll never let Eren make him submit again...

But. 

He can't deny it. Eren has hot earlier. He wondered what Eren look like when he used his dominance in full force.

He quickly covered his mouth with both hands to contain a squeal. His blushing hard on his own imagination. He needed to think of other things.

"C-Can I do that too?" he stutter, feeling his face heated again.

"You're so cute, but no you can't. However, you can use a *cough* different *cough* method." 

"And what is that and teach me how" Levi sounded so determined like he wanted to know a new fighting technique.

"You'll know about that later! There are things that you needed to know first!" Eren is panicking again. He needed to get this basic stuff over and proceed to personal stuff. "Just listen, ok?"

"Fine," Levi tried not to sound bored.

"Ok, so omegas are breeders but their numbers are running low because of omega trafficking, abuse, and harmful effects of suppressants. Later, a study was conducted about an alpha's behavior. Alphas are the aggressive ones but they're the ones that needed more comfort than omegas. It's not just sexual comfort but comfort in general. And that type of comfort can only be given by an Omega mate. If an alpha hasn't met their mate yet an alpha gets easily frustrated and aggressive. Sometimes the need for a mate's comfort is too great they end up raping random omegas but that only leads to frustration, some bought omegas or created a harem but they end up abusing them."

"Later, suppressants was invented to help omegas hide their scent and suppressing their heat. It was helpful but the side effects are eating the life of the omegas. Populations are getting thinner, so the government established this sanctuary four years ago, but the public and the omegas are having a hard time agreeing to a prison like a project."

"All Omegas are kept in here, from the moment they are presented and also those who were rescued. Hanji, perhaps you've seen her, she's the one who discovered how to remove the suppressants from the omega's blood stream and prevent more deaths. And that strengthen the stand of the sanctuary. Omegas had a safe place to spend their heat."

"Heat?" Levi brows furrowed at the term.

Shit. Eren forgot about that one. "It's the time when omegas are highly fertile and their bodies readied themselves for reproduction. Perhaps you already experienced this before? Your skin was very sensitive and your whole body is burning."

"So that was an omega thing?" Levi recalled that experiencing this called heat and it was shit. "I did but it never happened again, my uncle gave me medicines. I thought I was sick."

"Those medicines can kill you, you can't take them now. You'll go into a heat cycle, it's either every three months or every month depends on how fertile you are."

"That's shit! I'm stuck here and suffer!" Levi never wanted to experience the whole shit again. "Is there any other way to fix this?"

"I'm glad you asked, come here." He pulls Levi to him, caging the Omega with his body. Levi seems to calm down at the contact.

"The sanctuary gives the opportunity to easily meet your destined mate. Remember what I said about alphas that needed a certain omega's comfort?"

"You don't have to ask again I'm paying attention." 

"Ok, ok. Well, omegas felt the same too especially during heats. Only an alpha mate can give that comfort too. Alphas regularly visit the sanctuary in chances to find their mate and once they do they can take their mated Omega out of here." Eren hug Levi tighter.

"Great, where can I get one?"

"You already got one." Eren tilted his head to the side, exposing the marks that Levi left. "Your instincts tells you who is your mate, that why the voice kept telling you to do things to me."

"Oh,... is that so....." Levi can't hide the smile on his face."Then take me out now." He had this walking cake all for himself that can take him out to finally see the world. If this is a dream he rather not wakes up. But it's clearly not a dream.

"Not yet, you are still under medical observation. I recommend that you refrained from running away so they can discharge you quickly." Eren can't help nuzzling his Omega's neck. He can smell irritation building up.

"Help me escape."

"You don't need to escape, I can take you out. But not yet."

"Tsk. I'm perfectly fine." He's still desperate to see the world but hold it, Levi still had one question on his mind. "How do you exactly help me out when my heat comes?"

Eren never felt so embarrassed and awkward at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long~ This chapter got longer than expected but all things are explained except for the last part hehehe.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments always give inspirations and endless ideas! ♪(／^-^)／☆
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

He can feel Eren stiffen at his question, there's a lot to take in in just one day but he knew he can handle this sudden change. He's been begging for a change in his boring life anyway.

"Oi, are you dead?" he snapped his fingers in front of the Alpha's face. "Look, I don't know a thing about you or anything about the outside world, so I need to know what are you going to do with me. I don't want to beat you up because of some stupid misunderstandings."

Eren felt his blood ran cold on his body. What the fuck will he say? It seems that Levi won't let go of the question that easily. He can't just say 'I'll fuck you until you can't remember your name'.

He had to think, think, think. 

Thankfully his brain is working fast all he had to do is sort those ideas.

One. He can drop the mating part and skip to the 'taking care' part. Like bringing food and stuff. But he doesn't want to lie or hide anything from his Omega. 

Two. He can explain in a professional, educational way. Like how he explains the statistics of his company with charts, record books, and proof papers..... Wtf?!

Three. A demo? Well, Levi is only wearing robe and boxers underneath so it won't be that hard to- No. 

"You know dogs right?" Wft of all the ideas that piled in his head he spits out the worst one. Eren can't believe it, he's the boss of a major company and this is how he explain to his mate? He can sense his father scolding him.

"Hmmm... Those adorable, loyal, fluffy animals that follow their master around?" Aside from cake Levi can also see Eren as a dog. He reach for his head and pet him.

The pet felt good but Eren is still digging his brain for his next words. " Female dogs went to heat... and males comes to... ahh.." Eren never felt so lost in words. Levi stopped petting and stared at him.

Say something! He screamed to himself. " You see... ahh.. that...."

"Look I get it." Levi abruptly. 

"What?"

"You could have simply said that you're going to fuck me."

Eren should have to go with the 'fuck you until stuff'. "Well,... that's.... I thought-"

"You think that I'm that innocent? I don't talk to others but my uncle's fighters tend to shout out how they want to stick their dicks in my ass." Levi lowers his head and added. "But... I didn't know that it could help me with my heat..."

Eren can smell arousal. He can't believe it, his mate wants him. This is the real deal. But needed to see it himself. He lifted Levi's chin forcing him to look at him. The Omega didn't protest he even looked at Eren's eyes as if he wants to challenge the Alpha despite that his face is red as a tomato.

"What?!" Levi asked without tearing gaze from him. Though, the scent automatically switched to annoyance Eren still think his cute.

"You're so cute." He said with a big smile on his face. He rest his forehead on Levi's.

"Tch. I'm not cute you shit." Eren just gave him a soft laugh but Eren didn't expect that Levi would brush his lips against his.

Eren lost his balance and strength with his omega's sudden actions and he fell on the bed with a loud thud.

Levi just stared down and mumbled "idiot".

It was just a peck but Eren thinks he's going to die. Levi will surely be the death of him and no one can save him. But he doesn't want to be saved anyway his willing die if Levi is the reason.

"Eren?" a voice came from behind the door. Eren can tell it was the witch. Hanji slowly opened the door and peeked at the small opening. "Is everything okay?"

Levi, on the other hand, looked confused. He kept switching his attention to the door and into Eren when the doctor peeked inside Levi snapped.

He growled like a savage animal. Instincts taking over Levi grabbed the bread knife on the table where Eren set the plate of food. He didn't notice it back then but he is happy to easily grab a weapon. 

He bounced out of the bed and ran to the door. Eren tried to grab him but Levi is fast with his feet that made the attempt impossible to accomplish.

Hanji manage to close the door but Levi is not weak, he forces the door open almost breaking it. Hanji stood still, head tilted to the side and both hands in the air in surrender.

Levi didn't buy it. He pounced at the beta and pinned her to the floor, straddling her to keep her from escaping he lifted his knife, aiming at her throat.

"EREN!!!" Hanji shouted as the Omega lifted the knife.

Levi flinched when Eren grabbed his waist with both hands and hoist him up like he weighs nothing. 

Eren turns him around to face him instead of the still lying beta on the floor and caged him with his embrace. He crooned at his mate rubbing his neck on his face to calm him with his scent. Levi responded with a purr, dropping the knife he wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck, lifting himself to reach his scent gland and started licking then nibbling it.

While his mate is busy Eren draws his attention to the doctor on the floor. "Are you okay?

"I've never been better!!" Hanji was shivering and smiling like a maniac. " I experienced the second hand of an omega's wrath!!!" she shouted with glee.

Omega's wrath? Not another experiment and not on HIS omega. Eren felt another Hanji a headache approaching. "What are you talking about? Wait, will talk about it later I need to take care of Lev-" Eren paused as Levi bit him again.

"Stand up and get out of there." Eren was about to close the door when Hanji spoke.

"You need to snap Levi out first." Hanji said, this time there's no smiles or excitement but only fear. "I can't move Eren." Hanji's shivering intensifies.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hanji, how are feeling?" Armin asked as he set Hanji on the sofa. 

Levi didn't return to his usual self, they tried to put distance between the two and Armin was thankful that the Omega was busy biting Eren and haven't noticed him and see him as a threat. Hanji was able to move when they reached the living room.

Hanji's shivering was joined by giggles and chuckles. Armin can tell that the beta is having the best day of her life but he asked anyway.

"Armin!! You have no idea how much I want to experience it again!" Hanji threw both hands in the air. "All those researched that my father abandoned years ago........ Armin .... This is it... This is it... THIS IS IT!!!!"

"Hanji you need to calm down first-" Armin was interrupted by Hanji's deadly squeal.

Armin can't help but sigh. "This is going to be a long day." 

 

Levi hissed when the beta's squeal reached his ears, he tried to struggle out of Eren's hold. He wanted that woman died and away from his alpha. 

His growling was replaced with a yelp when Eren tighten his hold around his waist. Eren's neck was full of bite marks some were bleeding but he didn't care.

"Easy there," Eren gives off a calming scent but the Omega didn't respond well. This time, Levi tries to slowly unbuckle himself from Eren's hold. But Eren didn't budge.

Eren tried to communicate with him but all Levi's respond are whimpers, purrs and all sorts of sounds and his scent switches every five minutes but Eren was sure with one thing: he's going to kill Hanji. He should never have brushed off Hanji's warning about Levi cutting her head off. However, his alpha instincts felt proud of his Omega and telling him to let go of Levi and let him kill the beta. That doesn't make sense at all. 

Another squeal reached the room. Levi struggling became more forceful. Eren winced when he felt Levi's nails dug into his arm.

"If this keeps happening, I think will be staying here for a while," Eren sighs. He knew the doctors won't allow Levi to leave unless he controls his scent and NOT attack anyone he sees. Or maybe he only acts like that around Hanji. He felt Levi flinched then his whole body relaxed. "Levi are you ok?"

"What do you mean will staying here for a while?!" 

"Levi you're back!" Eren hugged the Omega likes there's no tomorrow.

"Let go you shit!" Eren loosens his hold but didn't let go. 

"Levi did you know what you just did?"

"Ahhh, there's a threat? Listen I don't know ok, I never felt this way before my body just moves on its own."

"Will figure that soon... I guess." Eren avoided his gaze.

"You don't make any sense."

"Well, Hanji seems to know about stuff but if you keep jumping on her with a knife I think it won't be easy."

"I'm.... sorry?" Levi felt sorry but another part of him tells him it's ok to attack the beta.

"Oh, It's fine Hanji seems to like the idea of it." Eren wasn't lying about that. 

And Levi believed him for some reasons but he felt guilty seeing Eren's neck bleeding. It's not his fault maybe, Eren smelled good. "And I'm sorry about... your neck.."

"Oh this, this is nothing."

"At least let me patch that up." Levi examines each bite marks and he relaxed to find none of the bites are that serious. But the opened wounds can still cause infections. "Is there a first aid kit in this house?"

"It's on the drawers, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Eren."

"Yes, sir"

Levi slip out of Eren's embrace and walk across the room. He opened each drawer until he found the kit and returns back to Eren. An Awkward silence hangs in the air. "So.... You regularly visit this place?" Levi started.

"I rarely come here because of work."

"What is your work?" He continues cleaning up the wounds, ignoring Eren's flinching because of the slight sting of the alcohol. 

"I'm the owner of Titan Corp. It's just normal business stuff."

"You said you're the owner, so your fucken rich?"

"Well, I'm one of the financiers of the Omega sanctuary, the Survey Corps, and Hanji's experiments." 

"So you are rich."

"I'm not born with it, I work my ass off in order to reach the top."

"Hmmm.. Keep talking I want to know all about you and I don't want to keep cuddling with a total stranger." It feels right to be with Eren but Levi didn't know a thing about him.

"Sure. I am Eren Yeager, 25 alpha. My mother Carla Yeager an omega and my father Grisha Yeager, a doctor and an alpha. I had an adopted sister named Mikasa, she's an alpha as well, she owned a five-star restaurant. I had a best friend since childhood named Armin, he's an omega and he works here as a psychiatrist and this house belonged to him.

"I had a friend/enemy named horsefa- I mean Jean. His my business rival but we're in good terms... sometimes. And a few friends from my company and Jean's, I guess it's too many to mention but I have friends there." Eren paused thinking of more stuff to say. "And Erwin his in charge in the survey corps, he's the one who rescued you."

"So he's like a police, so my uncle is behind bars now?" Levi's aware that his uncle does illegal stuff at least he knows where his uncle now, well if he escaped that's another story.

"Hanji called Erwin so she can talk to your uncle and gather information about you and she shared the whole story with me. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine." Levi was thankful because he didn't need to tell his tale. There's nothing to tell anyway. "Can I speak to him?"

"Of course you can."

"Ok but let's go back to what you said early about staying for a while?"

"Well aside from medical observation your scent is strong and they switch so quickly than normal you need to control it, so does the omega wrath thingy." Eren can't blame the Omega. He didn't have the chance to control his scent because of the suppressants' ability to hide scents. But the wrath thingy is what he should be worrying about.

"I can control it." Levi finishes patching. "If it means getting out of here fast." Levi returned all the contents back to the kit.

"Ummm excuse me." Armin slowly opened the door.

"And who the fuck are you?" Levi cling possessively to Eren when the door fully opened, showing Armin's trembling figure holding a tray with cups, a pot of tea and biscuits.

"Oh, that's Armin he owns this house~" Eren snuggled affectionately on Levi.

"Oh," Levi just realize that he was growling at the blonde. Control. Control yourself or you'll never gonna get out of this place, he reminded himself over and over. 

Armin felt the weight on his shoulders disappeared, breathing deeply he enters the room.

"I bought tea and biscuits. Tea always helps me calm down, so maybe this will also calm your nerves." He set the tray on the table next to the plate that Eren brought. He took the pot and pour tea into the cup and held it to Levi.

"Thanks, sorry about earlier. Lately, my body doesn't work with me anymore." Levi takes the cup that was handed to him and took a sip. His eyes widen at the rich taste. "Wow, this is good."

"I'm glad you like it, I'm Armin Arlert by the way, one of the psychiatrists of the sanctuary and I'm also Eren's best friend." Armin eyed his best friend hugging and snuggling at his mate. He can't help but smile, seeing his best friend happy and away from work. "I'm here to tell you about your condition in behalf of Dr. Hanji. She seems to know the reason about why your instincts easily take over your body."

"When will this end?" Levi groaned. 

"It's alright Levi, maybe it's not that bad," Eren crooned at him but Levi didn't pay much attention to it. He wants to get out so badly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my other fic~
> 
>  
> 
> The Mafia Boss  
> Shy Ackerman Yeager  
> Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! Series

"Control that's all you have to do, though I don't mind you killing Hanji." Eren cheers on the side as they walk through the halls of Armin's house.

"You're not helping." he scolded, he saw Armin elbowed the alpha. How dare he touch his alpha! Alright, control, or ignore. Right just ignore it, their best friends after all.

'He touched your alpha!!' the voice screamed at him. 

Ignore, ignore, ignore his rational mind repeated those words like a chant.

Long ago, according to Hanji's father: that omegas are classified as savages, they are more aggressive than alpha especially if the Omega had pups. In tribes, Omegas are known as the defenders since they stay in the tribe and kills anyone who trespasses their territory while alphas are out for hunting. 

Its seem that the ancient Omega instinct was awakened within Levi. The cause maybe his uncle's training and the will to survive during pit fights. Levi notices it while fighting but he thinks it's adrenaline rush. Now he knows about the dynamics and he got a mate, his ancient instinct switched from survival to being possessive. 

Armin's first step of Levi's instincts control will start at being close with Hanji without attacking her. He had to at least shake her hand and if he manage to do that without attacking or hurting the other then they'll have to proceed to examinations and other medical shit because Hanji is actually his doctor.

Levi arrived at the living room, he felt uneasy. His instincts tries to break free as he caught sight of the beta sitting on the sofa.

Hanji notices them, her smile became wider and scarier like an insane person's smile. She jumps out of the couch and gave Levi a bear hug. Armin backs away and forced Eren to move away too. They both eyed the two. Armin is readying himself to run just in case Levi snapped again and see him as a threat while Eren readies for the opposite. No matter how much he finds Hanji annoying she is still a friend.

"Levi, Levi, Levi!!!!!" Hanji squealed, hugging Levi tighter. "From now on, you are my best friend!"

Levi wanted to snap her neck and rip her apart for touching him. But he won't, he wanted to see the outside world and fast. He had to control this.

'Why did you let her touch you?! Only your alpha can touch you!!!' the voice screamed again.

The beta didn't let go of him, her hug became tighter and tighter. His ancient instincts screamed and screamed at him. But he had to control it, he can't let this ancient instinct control him forever. 

"Oh, Hi Eren!" the beta greeted. She tightens her hold around the Omega to fully tested his strength. She knows she will activate the wrath again if she turned her attention to Eren. It's also a test in the omega's control. Although Armin told her not to do it, she can't help it she wanted to experience the wrath again and gather more data.

She expected the Omega will attack her or pinned her to the floor again but what happened surprised not only her but Armin and Eren as well. 

An omegan cry.

She felt the shorter male's body went limp on her embrace. He let out another cry, calling for his mate, the room was filled with scents of distress and was mixed with a dominant's anger and possessiveness

"Oh dear," Hanji yelped as the alpha marched to them, eyes glowing gold, teeth bared and ready to bite. 

He shoved Hanji out of his mate, shielding him with his body. She landed hard on the floor but she felt great! Despite the death glare that Eren gave her.

Eren crooned at his mate, distress still hangs in the air. Levi whimpered on his chest, pressing himself on his mate. 

The last one was too much for Levi. His heart is breaking when this Hanji called his alpha, his instinct got him good by saying:

'She's going to steal your alpha and your not doing anything? Destroy the beta!' the voice ordered. 

But he wants to get out of this place fast, but in exchange for his alpha? No, his just over thinking it. Alpha will help and alpha did come to rescue. 

"Hanji! Don't do that again! Levi is still adjusting, you can't just do what you want for the sake of science!" Armin came to help and scold the beta.

"But Armin~" Hanji whined.

"No! You need control training too!" Armin shouted at her like he's the boss. Armin turned to the mates.

Levi is still whimpering and Eren tries everything to soothe his Omega. Armin can sense his best friend's anxiety, Levi kept giving off scents of distress and it's getting stronger and stronger. Levi needed a break, a real break.

"Eren, Levi needs a break, a time out of everything. And you're the only one that can help him with that." Eren nodded in agreement. 

"Both of you can stay here for while, I stay in Hanji's. Besides, we had a lot to discuss, right Hanji?" Armin gazed at her. But the beta just put up a cheeky smile.

"Thank you, Armin." Eren hug his mate tighter.

"And this is also your break from work! No gadgets for you." 

"Of course."

Armin can help but smile, his best friend is a workaholic. They rarely see each other. Maybe this is a perfect time to call Mikasa. She needed to meet Levi too.

Armin hopes that everything will go smoothly. He started to worry more about Hanji's actions though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Can't avoid writters block but I made it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!~♥~~♥~


	10. Chapter 10

Armin finishes his lecture with Hanji. He swiftly moves out of his house when the other omega's scents of distress became denser and Eren became more worried. It's better to leave the two. Now, he was standing in the middle of the beta's bedroom, facing Hanji who is sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hanji nodded with a big smile on her face. Well, Hanji's Hanji. Armin smiled back in defeat, thinking that control training won't work on the beta. 

"Now it's your turn to listen to MY lectures." Hanji pulled out an old chest under the bed. Armin eyed the old chest, something was carved at the top: Chest of Wonders. 

"I seldom opened this since I'm busy with my own research. This is my dad's, it contains 59 successful research and one unfinished," Hanji opened the chest, revealing the pile of papers. She dug out the oldest one and gave it to Armin.

Armin's eyes wide at the title of the research. 

'Revival of the Omegas Wrath.'

"As I said the Omegas Wrath is an ancient instinct, it is still hidden deep inside of an omega." Hanji started, fixing her glasses she added. "Armin think about it if every Omega acquired this ancient instinct, crimes towards Omega will disappear! Puff!"

"I need supporting data that proves that survival is the reason why it awakens within Levi. I needed a full interview with him and his uncle." the beta took out her note and started scribbling.

"After what you did, I think it won't be easy." Armin said as he scans through the files. "What happens if you did discover it, and it will all end up like Levi."

"It won't end up like Levi. His behavior is an exception, he doesn't have a clue about mates and the dynamics. In short, Levi doesn't know the real him. The main reason that Levi attacked me and threatens you is pure jealousy."

Hanji tells about what happened at the time where he bugs Eren like usual on the phone and how Levi glared at her like a predator. 

"He recognized but not fully understand, the knowledge about mates strengthen the ancient instincts that are why he attacked and tries to kill me. Unlike other omegas who will submit or make themselves attractive to win their alpha's attention. For now, let's figure out how will Levi control his instincts." Hanji is felt lucky that Armin get to live with her, she can have strong bases on the raven's behavior and other stuff.

"Base on my observation, Eren has a big role at that. Levi let out a cry which I did not expect, I think it's about the marks why he felt uneasy despite the acquired knowledge about mates. He marked Eren yet Eren didn't mark him. That's the reason of the sudden surrender, it's like one-sided love and Eren can still leave him."

"You're right, this is great!." Hanji scribbles on her pad.

"You want some tea?"

"Sure! And let's move on to my next lecture!" Hanji puts down her note and grabbed her laptop under her pillow. "It's about 'Increasing the chances of getting twins and triplets'!" 

She gave Armin a demonic smile. "I already got the DNA from an omega with a generally low level of fertility and all I needed is high one, I want Levi's but I can't get it because of Petra back then, so~"

Armin wants to go home.

 

Levi snuggled deeper on Eren's form. He find it really nice to be alone with his mate, but Eren has work he might leave soon.

Levi let a cry slipped through his lips again. Thinking about Eren leaving him makes him feel alone like he always was in his room.

"Levi, it's alright I'm here," Eren crooned, holding him tighter. "What's the matter? You can tell me or I'll call your uncle?" he asked, though he doesn't have his phone there still a telephone on house.

"No, I want you." Levi gripped hard on the alpha's shirt. "Don't leave me." Levi was about to whimper when the sound of his empty stomach interrupted him. 

"Levi, you haven't eaten a single thing! Is there anything you want?"

"I'll just get the food you prepared earlier." he remembered the food his alpha brought to him in his room.

"It's cold already, let's see what's Armin in stored here." Eren stands up and offered his hand to omega which he accepted. Eren leads him to the kitchen.

"But we're wasting food." Levi said as he sat at one of the stool on the island.

"It's fine Levi, I'll just pay for it."

He stared at Eren as rummaged the fridge. While Eren's busy, Levi spun himself on the stool to take a good look at the house. Surprisingly the house is clean except for the corners, he'll fix that later.

"Levi, we can make burgers here! You want some?" Eren held out a pack of buns and patties.

"Burgers?" Levi tilted his head at the side. His stool slowly stopped, perfectly timed, making him face the alpha.

All those years stuck in his room, Levi only consumes gross yet healthy food his uncle prepared, he never get to know the name of the dishes all he knew he should finish it with no leftovers because food is expensive.

"They're like sandwiches with beef patties, mayo, ketchup, lecture and more."

Levi nodded in response. He stared at Eren as he cooked the patties. Levi doesn't how to cook obviously, all he can do right now is wait until the food is served. Somehow he felt unworthy for the alpha. All he knew is fighting and cleaning, plus the alpha took care of him and all he does is attacking and growling at his friends.... and bite him.

"Are you ok?" Eren turns off the fire and held Levi's face with hands. Levi just notice that the house is again, filled with scents of distress.

And make the alpha worried because he doesn't know how to control his freaken scent.

"I-I can't control it yet Eren. I'm sorry. I can wait at my room if it bothers you." Levi was about to get off the stool when Eren stop him by grabbing his hand.

"It's ok, for now, you don't need to control it. Armin will teach you the proper way to control it." Eren smiled without letting go of his hand. "Plus, I want to be with you." he kneels down and kiss the back of the omega's hand.

Levi's eyes widen at the alpha's gesture, feeling the heat will take place on his cheeks, he looked away and click his tongue. 

"I'm hungry remember?" he said avoiding the alpha's puppy eyes but he didn't remove his hand. 

"Sorry, I'll get to it Love~" Eren kissed his hand again before he straighten and resumed to cooking.

Levi tries to keep his head down to prevent the alpha from discovering his blushing state. However, it was hopeless. Levi can taste his own embarrassment in the air.

'Donnot be embarrassed, seduce him so that he will stay." the voice blurted out all the sudden. Levi felt his heart shattered at the thought that Eren will leave.

'Stop telling me what to do! And stop talking to me and taking over my body!' Levi silently bites back on his own instinct.

'You know that you are talking to your ancient self?! I won't stop bothering you if you don't fully accept who you are, a breeder, an omega!' the voice scolded.

"Stop." 

Levi flinched at the sound of Eren's alpha voice. Eren was standing with a plate full of burgers with lettuce. Eyes glowing gold as he stared deep into the omega's eyes.

"Levi is still adjusting, don't force him against his will again." Eren barked. Levi felt his other self curled up in the corner.

"And dig in!" Eren cheered as he set the of burgers in front of Levi. The Omega blinked several times, he stared up to the alpha, his eyes returned to normal.

Levi took a burger, he smelled the heavenly aroma before taking a bite. He closed his eyes as he savour the new taste.

"Does your instinct always talk to you?" Eren asked, watching Levi's face lighten up as he took another bite.

"Sometimes, and sometimes he took over my body without me knowing like attacking your friend and biting you." Levi licked his fingers when the mayo dips out of the bun. 

"Are you aware that you cling to me a lot?" Eren tries to say it normally, the thought hurts that Levi didn't want to cling or cuddled and it's just his instinct taking over.

Levi stopped chewing and lowers his head but it still won't hide his blushing face. He slowly nods his head. It felt safe when his close to Eren. Fuck, he's been doing it since they got here and he just felt embarrassed now. 

He can see Eren smiling like an idiot. "You actually talk to him, the ancient instincts, how did you do that?" he changed the subject. 

"I just figure it out, since we're dealing with ancient instinct I think we need a real alpha and omega talk. Plus, my alpha instincts can feel it." Eren helped himself a burger. "I don't want you doing anything that is against your will, so let's just do this slowly, one step at a time."

Yeah, Eren's right. Levi thought he needs to adjust and accept things little by little. Like Eren and his instinct, they seem to work together. Maybe one day he can be like that with his.

I mean how hard can that be?


	11. Chapter 11

No. Levi is not doing it even it is effective. Levi is sitting on the living room's sofa. He folded his knees to his chest as he poke the figurine dog's wobbling head on the coffee table.

They finished eating and Eren washed the plates while he cleans the corners of the house. Levi's been bothered about it after he ate and he can't stop himself from getting a wet cloth. Eren let him be which is a good thing since he can sense the omega's focus is set to get rid of the filth.

But now Levi is done with the cleaning and he remembers about Eren going to work. His instinct is telling him to seduce the alpha, this time his not scolding or yelling at Levi but just giving suggestions. But Levi doesn't know how to seduce all he can do is bring his opponents down to their misery.

'I can help you, I won't take over you this time and not ever. I don't want to displease alpha anymore, You can follow me if you want or shit.' the voice gently tells him but god it feels like talking to his clone.

"O-okay." Levi stutter. He can't believe his trying this with his consciousness on, that makes the embarrassment ten times stronger. 

Maybe this is one step of controlling his instinct? To work with them instead of being taken over. Levi is not sure but what he needed now is to keep his alpha with him at all cost.

"Levi how are you feeling?" Eren asked, sitting next to the Omega. From the kitchen, he can smell Levi scent switched multiple times.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up, Eren used the telephone in the kitchen to call Hanji's place and made arrangements on getting his clothes delivered, Hanji volunteered to buy Levi some clothes online since she knew Levi's size which made Eren growl at the telephone. Armin left some clothes for Levi but he needs his own clothes. With that being settled Eren returns to his mate.

Levi looked away, his scent is a mixed of different emotions, which is new to Eren. Usually, Levi scent switch from one scent at a time in a quick pace but this one is different, it's like all the emotions are bundled up in one scent. 

Eren begins to panic but he froze as the Omega straddles his lap in one fluid movement. Levi's face is dusted with a light shade of pink, which Eren finds it beautiful and new. He saw Levi in deep red when embarrassed and on other omegas as well, but this one's pink! Not only that it seems that his pale skin change to milk white! Eren restrains himself from licking it. He clenched his fists hard to stop himself from mounting the Omega and control his scents of arousal, also he needed to keep his dirty thoughts away, he can't afford that Levi to get the wrong idea. Eren wants to prove that he is different from other alphas that Levi probably met on his uncle's business or something. For now, all he does is stare at the omegas face. Lips red, stormy eyes shines with every bit of his dark long lashes, the dark circles under his eyes was replaced with a faded line of red that Eren thought was makeup but it is clearly not.

"Eren." 

Oh shit! What was that voice?! An angel?! Eren didn't move a single muscle, fearing that this angel in front of him will fly way. 

"Eren.... umm. I know it's selfish to ask you... to not go to work but I was hoping that you won't leave me here." Levi slid his arms on Eren's neck. "So...umm can you not go to work and stay with me here?" Levi looked away but he glanced at Eren.

Seeing that the alpha didn't respond and stayed motionless, Levi followed the voice on his head. He presses his head on the alpha's chest, purring he slowly slide both hands down to his neck, chest, and he wrapped them at Eren's waist. He gives off a sweet scent. Levi found it easy to do all the stuff the voiced tells him. Maybe this not that hard as he thought earlier. Levi felt superior somehow, maybe this tactic will come in handy.

Eren shivered as Levi's hands slide down to his body, he flinched as a very sweet scent surrounds him.

Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Eren internally screamed. He recognizes this scent, this the scents which omegas in heat gives off to attract alpha. Pheromones!!! Is Levi in heat?! But Eren felt his skin, it is not hot like an omega in heat and Levi is not under the spell of lust. On the alpha's side, instead of arousal Eren felt the urge to surrender, to kneel down and kiss the omegas feet. To submit. His alpha instincts tries to help him decipher his omegas behavior.

'The omega wants something.'

Eren remembers that Levi doesn't want him leaving him because of work. This is why his mate is doing this to him?! To make him stay?! Perhaps Levi wasn't aware of his surroundings when Armin told him that he needs a vacation too. 

Thought Eren already decided that he won't say that, he'll just go with the flow. He doesn't want Levi's efforts to do to waste.

"Ok, I'll stay. I'll just make arrangements at work." he lied, his a workaholic he does all his work in advance and does more on his free time.

Levi looked up to him, happy to know that his efforts are worth it. "Really? You'll do that? Th- thank you. T-this means a lot to me...." He was hugging the alpha without noticing it. "I-I need to go the bathroom."

With that Levi jump off him and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. With Armin's house is not that big, a newcomer can easily figure out where's where.

Eren was left on the sofa, completely lost. Thinking wtf did his Omega did to him?! The sweet scent quickly disappeared when Levi enters the bathroom. Eren felt the urge again, to sit in front of the bathroom door and wait for his Omega to get out.

Shaking his head Eren took out one of Armin's notebooks on his work corner and wrote all he just experienced. Hanji will be thrilled to know this, Eren thinks that there's more to the wrath thingy and Hanji can help sort this out, maybe Armin can help as well.

But Eren was sure with one thing: His Omega is very dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long to update but there's more to come! I just finished planning the whole story, so stay tuned~

Eren paused from writing when he heard the bathroom door opened, Levi padded his way to Eren with a serious face. His appearance didn't change but the Omega no longer gives off the sweet scent. Eren was thankful about, he doesn't know what else that sweet scent can do to him.

"Where are the cleaning supplies?" Levi barked. 

"Oh, it's in here," Eren rose from his chair and went the kitchen, Levi followed behind him. 

He opens the cabinet full of cleaning products. Levi took all and pass some to Eren, instructing him to clean the living room while he cleans the bathroom. Eren didn't argue because he already got a hint that his mate has an OCD, based on his observation during the time they eat their lunch. He quickly proceed to his task, motivated to get his omega's praises.

Levi's OCD activates and lets him forgets about his embarrassment after inspecting his suppose to be hiding place which is the bathroom, it was clean but not enough. When he followed Eren to the kitchen, his eyes saw every speck of dust on the living room that he didn't saw before. He was too focus about Eren leaving that he forgot about his own OCD. Maybe this is an opportunity to cure his OCD but he got other stuff to worry about. He was glad to see his alpha getting excited to clean.

Hours later..

"Eren, this is worse than shit. Clean this room again." Levi ordered. His standing in the center of the room, hands on hips like a boss.

Eren clean the living all afternoon, now the sun is setting his mate is still not pleased with his cleaning. Eren was so disappointed with himself, though the room is clean enough to him that simply didn't satisfy his mate.

"Fine, I'll help you." Levi was about to grab the broom when Eren stop him.

"Wait! Let me do this instead why don't you relax for a while? Oh! It's sunset you should check it out, Levi!" Eren said excitedly.

The sunset. Why didn't Levi think of that and not just that, his outside, why did he even spend his days indoors? 

"Is it ok if I got out for a while?" Levi asked looking at the door.

"Of course! Armin's house is far away from other buildings and houses so you can enjoy mother nature here the most. Though you can't see the sun setting that much because of the--"

"I'm going out." Levi rushed and opening the door and dashed out, leaving Eren staring at his back until he's out of sight.

"Guess I have cleaning to do." Eren resumes to his task.

 

Levi sat on the grass watching crickets hop their way home, cicadas playing their tunes, birds flew to their nest while the bats came out to feed. He forgot about his OCD again, feeling the soft grass, picking up fallen leaves the are close to him running his fingers to its patterns, enjoying the breeze as it passes to him. Looking up, he saw the sky turned orange to the shade of the upcoming night.

He finally saw and feel these things and not just by looking at his teacher's story books or listening to his descriptions of the outside world.

But Levi knew his not seeing the whole thing. Seeing the sun disappears behind the tall walls, knowing that there still more to it. He suddenly felt alone on the open without Eren next to him or his uncle. He felt small and lonely but he doesn't want to go back inside now. He wants Eren here with him.

Eren..... Levi blushed instantly as he remembered what he did to the alpha hours ago. Covering his face with both hands to his red face, just in case the alpha came to check him. 

So that's how you seduce others? It was embarrassing yet effective but it WAS embarrassing. Levi can't believe he can do that. What would his uncle have to say to him? What did Eren think? 

He paused and stared at his hands, then his arms and legs. His skin changed? Not only their milk white but they're also smooth. 

Yawning he set it aside, it's getting dark now and..... Levi blinked as he saw his first star, then another one came and another until Levi lays down on the grass watching until the sky was filled with blinking lights.

Eren leans in the doorway, letting Levi have his moment with his new world. After a few minutes he can't take it anymore, he joins the Omega in the grass and Levi seems to relax more. Eren shared his knowledge about the constellations and new discoveries about space, about new earth like planets, about possibilities of aliens. Levi just laughed but reconsidered the ideas.

A quick bright light sliced through the sky. Eren excitedly cheers. "Levi! That was a shooting star! Hurry let's make a wish!" Eren exclaimed.

"A wish? Ok," Levi whispered. He wished that he can see what the world can offer behind the sanctuary's walls. And he wants to see it fast, he added.

 

Armin finally finished reading Mr. Zoe's research, the blonde noticed something and it got him thinking. In the last page at the low-end corner, Mr. Zoe had scribbled something. It says "Canceled".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me~  
> Leave a comment! It's free~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading~~~


	13. Chapter 13

"Hanji, do you really have to revive the Omega wrath?" Armin asked, clutching the bond research paper on his hands.

"Yes, and why not?" the beta replied, not looking at the blonde Omega while she types on her laptop. "Why did you ask-oh, you saw the note right?"

"Why did your father write that down?"

"I don't know." Hanji closed her laptop and sigh. "I will found out if I continue his research."

"Umm, maybe it's just me but I feel like there are missing pages here and there," Armin flips the pages and showed it to Hanji. "I think your father already revived it once but he trashes the important parts."

"I'm aware of that." Hanji sighs and faces the blonde. "If discover this on my own I might also discover why my father died. I don't believe that he committed suicide on his lab. I just want to prove that." Hanji resumes typing on her computer.

Since Armin started working in the sanctuary Hanji was the first person to who approached him and Armin instantly got friend wither he like it or not.

Hanji didn't hesitate about telling her father's death, she was quite determined and willing to explain to anyone that her father didn't commit suicide.

Her father's body and other scientist were discovered in their lab in the middle of the forest, all are shredded into pieces. It was Eren's father who contacts the police, he claims that he was friends with Hanji's father and while he tries to call him and nobody picked up so Grisha went to investigate the lab only to find out that everyone has died.

Grisha was the one who the gave 'Chest of Wonders' to Hanji's mother and now it was pass to Hanji.

Armin went silent after her reply. But Armin can't stop thinking, maybe there are things in the world that are meant to stay hidden forever.

 

Levi woke up on his bed (actually its Armin's). He must have fallen asleep under the stars and Eren just carry him to bed, Levi thinks that was good, he will definitely explode if he finds any furry critters near him and nibbles on his skin. 

He was alone in his room but the door and windows are open, Eren must have opened them. Good again, he should give him more dog treats, Levi noted. He scans the room for dust but there was none, Eren again must have cleaned the room. Everything is in place except for the two stacks of sealed boxes at the corner. There is also a white paper that was tape on one of the boxes.

Levi approached the boxes and took off the paper, it has a note from Eren.

"Good morning Levi! These boxes contain your new clothes. Hanji picks them out for you. Please don't be mad, I think she just wants to make it up for you. Also, she left a note inside one of the boxes too. 

Your alpha,  
Eren"

Reading that beta's name on Eren's handwriting made his blood boiled. No. Calm down, calm down don't get it over your head, he reminded himself. Anyway, he needs a bath and new clothes. Taking one of Armin's pen, he opened the each box and examined its contents. Normal shirts, sweaters most of them are stripped, pants, shoes and bedroom slippers. The other one contains personal stuff like toothbrushes, towels, etc. The last box has Hanji's note, he manage to read it without growling.

"Hey shorty! Yes! It's meeeeeee! Hey, seriously don't stop yourself from killing me when you see me ok? I desperately need data but for now, I got hot stuff you~ Hehehehe..... Theses are very effective if you want to break Eren. Anyway have fun torturing him!!"

Science,  
Hanji"

Levi examined the contents. The first one he saw are the cat ears and the other one says on its packaging that it moves depends on the users' mood. He took the normal one and put it on, watching himself on the mirror of the cabinet. 

It suits him though, he remembers the stray black cat the wonders though the halls every time he comes out of his room to fight. But he didn't have the chance to pet it since it was feral.

"Levi~ Breakfast's ready!" Eren shouted.

Levi quickly takes off the cat ears and returns it to its box. He gets all the clothes needed and ran to the bathroom.

 

"Eren let's go out." Levi whined.

"Sure, let me finish this." Eren quickly rinsed their plates. He insisted on washing the plates and letting Levi relax, but the Omega just keeps bothering him which is good. Knowing his mate want his attention.

"By go out I mean not only in the front yard, tour me around the sanctuary." Levi whined again pulling Eren's sweater.

Eren paused as he imagines Levi attack every person he sees. If that scenario will happen Levi might stay longer than he thought.

"I know what your thinking, I won't try to kill anyone. I promise." Well, he promises not to kill, fighting is not counted. Just in case if there's a threat.

"Levi, I don't know. I'm concern about is, what happened if your instincts took over again? They might extend your stay here." 

Levi pouted and considered the alpha's reason. He was about to give up when he realized that Eren is not like his uncle, that he can easily bend Eren to his wants. And he knows just the right thing to do. He runs off to his room, ignoring Eren's pained expression.

Shit, Eren felt bad. So bad, but he needed to do this so that his mate can finally see the world. He got everything planned, heck he even asked Mikasa on the phone to buy him a new jet just to impressed Levi and for easy travel. Of course, he gave his old one to Mikasa but he knew well that his sister will set it for auction.

Eren resumes to his cleaning, he'll talk to Levi when his done. Moments later he heard Levi's footsteps grew louder as he approach the kitchen.

"Levi, I know that you want to--" he gaped as he saw the Omega.

Levi was wearing a pair of black fluffy cat ears! Eren stilled like a statue with his nose bleeding heavily.

"Meow~" Levi tries to imitates the cats meow. He just stood there and meowed and he can see Eren fall apart. Maybe this Hanji is not that bad after all.

Levi slowly took off the cat ears and held it with both hands. Eren's expressions changes in a flash, clearly telling him why he took it off.

"Tour me around the sanctuary. Now." he ordered, lightly pulling both ends of the accessory. "Or I'll destroy this." 

Eren instantly kneels in front of the Omega and hugged him on his waist.

"NO! Please don't! Yes, I'll tour you around the sanctuary just don't destroy it." Eren begged, pulling his best puppy dogs eyes on the Omega.

"That's more like it." Levi chuckled patting the alpha's head.

 

They roam around the sanctuary and Eren tells him each function of each building that they pass through. There are omegas everywhere but they never dared to come close to them because of Levi's death glares and of course his only doing that when his alpha is not looking. Well, at least his not attacking them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a person with a two-toned hair that looks like a horse approach them.

"Jean." Eren said like a burden.

Levi's glare didn't work well on him, he just smirked at Levi and turned his attention to his alpha. Levi notices the other's scent telling him to step aside, of course, Levi didn't. He got the idea that this one's an alpha.

"What do we got here?" he stared at Levi from head to toe.

"Ugh, Levi this is Jean my friend/enemy and business rival. Jean this is Levi my mate." god Eren hates introducing Jean to anyone. He just hates Jean in general.

"Pfft! Really?! Well, I guess this is my chance to beat Eren." Jean lowers himself to be leveled to Levi's height. "He'll finally forget about his business when his busy banging you," he whispered to Levi.

Instantly the omega's fist reached his face, Jean rolled on the grass in pain, spitting blood. The omegas around screamed others are running away.

Levi approached the bleeding alpha and towers above him. Finally, Levi can smell fear on him. 

"Eren will never lose to you." he said glaring down at Jean.

Eren was stunned. Then he laugh his heart out seeing his friend/enemy scrambled away from his Omega.

"What is going on here?!" 

Eren and Jean paused while Levi ran to Eren, embracing him when Armin's voiced echoes. He came with five guards trailing behind him.

"Eren and Levi?!" he stops in his tracks when he saw the two and notices Levi's different look. "Levi, you've changed? Let's talk about it later--Jean?! What happened to you?!" Armin shouted seeing Jean sitting on the grass blood dripping out of his mouth. Some of the guards rushed to him and took him the nearby clinic.

Armin didn't say a word, he let his gaze travels back and forth to Eren then to Levi. Eren was stilled again like a statue, he had no idea what to say he can't even embrace his mate back.

"Eren's friend insulted me so he punched him, I'm trying to calm him down now." Levi said to blonde, rubbing his face on Eren's chest. Eren just gave him a confused 'Eh?'

Armin considered it since this is not the first time that the two fought in the sanctuary. No one can really stop them from fighting anyway or maybe Levi can.

"Eren how many times do we have to talk about this?" Armin reminded him again.

Eren just scratched his head and smiled at Armin. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, just by seeing his face. Plus, he insulted my omega which is just unforgivable." Eren affectionately looked down at his omega.

Levi squeezed him on his embrace, silently thanking him and Eren hugged him back.

Armin just sigh from watching the two love birds. "Hey, why don't you guys have lunch while I'll try to calm some of the omegas ok?"

"Sure, can you join us?" Eren asked. "Will be at your house anyway."

"I'll see if I can." with that Armin left with the remaining guards.

"What do you want for lunch?" Eren asked.

"Cheese Burgers." Levi snuggled deeper.

"Cheese Burgers it is."

 

"Honey~ Mikasa just called! Eren finally found his mate!" Carla Yeager clapped both hands. "They're still in the sanctuary, let's visit them!"

"Sure." Grisha smiled watching his wife jumped in excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi watch the neatly stacked cheeseburgers on the table, they look like mini pyramids of cheeseburgers. There are too many, there are enough cheeseburgers in the room to feed a family.

"Eren stop, I don't think we can eat all of this even if Armin joins us, let's not waste food."

"Levi, we will never waste food when I'm here." Eren proudly lift his chin, putting another plate of stack cheeseburgers on the table.

"Better watch what your eating, this may taste good but they are not nutritious." Levi takes each burger and added more lettuce on each.

"Levi! you're putting too many greens it will ruin the taste of the burgers!" Eren whined on the omega's actions.

"Wither you like it or not you're eating this and that's final." 

Eren slump on his chair, looking at Levi with his best puppy dog's eyes, like a puppy that was scolded harshly.

"Fine, I won't add more lettuce then."

Eren cheers in response. "Levi this is also a little celebration! You walk around the sanctuary without attack or growling at anyone. This is really a big step, I think if you continue this they will surely discharge you!"

No. It's not a big step, Levi thought to himself not only that he punched someone he did something behind Eren's back. He have to tell Eren that he secretly glared at everyone they pass but he needs to soften the blow.

"Thank you for riding with my lies earlier, Armin will surely extend my stay here when he finds out the truth." Levi stared down to his cheeseburger. 

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not a saint and I really am proud of what you did, Jean deserved it. Now let's eat." Eren bites a huge of his cheeseburger.

Levi felt happy like a child who got ice because of his scores the highest in an exam. But... maybe the alpha won't be proud of him anymore if he tells his secret yet he doesn't want to lie to the person who he currently puts all his trust on. He had to say it.

"No."

"Hmmm?" Eren hummed while he chews on his food.

"Eren I... I glared at everyone telling them to back off and punched your friend/enemy. There's no progress. I'm sorry." He glued his eyes on his burger in front of him, he can't afford to see Eren disappointed to his doing and his damned scent is all over again.

"Don't apologize," Eren puts his food down and scooted his chair closer to Levi. "First of all, it's not your fault you had this wrath and second, you just glared at them, Levi! Well, Jean's an exception since he's an asshole. You didn't act like before when you first met Hanji and Armin! So the celebration continues!" Eren cheered again then he seized his burger. 

Somehow, Levi felt realized that the alpha didn't mention or reacted on his scent, guess Levi didn't have to worry about it then. Levi was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Armin, he shouldn't ring the door bell since this is his house." Eren licks the mayo on his fingers.

"I'll get it." Levi slid off his chair and went to get the door totally ignoring the alpha's calls.

Instead of Armin, an Omega girl with a red hair in a low pigtail came into view when Levi opened the door. He doesn't manage to growl at the red hair Omega when a strong scent of excitement hits his nose.

"I found you! Big bro!" the girl exclaimed. "Hi! I'm Isabelle Magnolia, I've seen you beat that horse faced alpha! You are amazing! I was thinking maybe you can train me, please Big bro! I hate alphas too! I want to get rid of them in this world!"

Isabelle's last line stunned Levi. He didn't hate alphas to that extent, he enjoys fighting them and seeing their faces twisted in pain and fear during battle. But Levi has no plan on eliminating them.

"Too bad I didn't saw you beat the other one, my friends are really scared they pulled me away with them. I was scared too until I noticed that you are an omega. I was so amazed! I want to be like you!" Isabelle continues but Levi didn't reply, she was about to talk again when Eren called out.

"Levi? Who is it? Is it Armin?" Eren came to view and paused when he sees an unfamiliar Omega.

Isabelle shivered at the sight of the alpha but she threw her fear away and grabbed Levi's arm.

"Run!" she shouted and started to pull Levi. But she was pulled back when Eren grabbed Levi's free arm.

"Where do you think you're taking Levi?!" Eren can't help his giving off his dominating scent. This red hair Omega just came here and kidnapped his Levi?! There is no way Eren will let her. 

Isabelle fought hard not to submit to the alpha's scent. This is her chance to show off to her Big Bro. "Away from the likes of you!" she shouted pulling Levi out of the alpha's hands.

Levi was speechless and clueless. He doesn't know the girl but he likes her determination then everything went into a tug of war.

"What is your problem?! Levi's mine!" Eren pulled harder but the girl just won't give up.

"You can't just come here and get every Omega that you want you dirty alpha!" Isabelle pulled harder, it was useless she can do against this alpha but she saw her Big Bro beat up an alpha and that gives her determination, to not give up to an alpha.

"All I want is Levi and I won't let a red hair girl take my mate out of my sight!" with that, the girl lost her grip and let's go of Levi. Eren pulled him to his chest, instinctively caging his Omega with his arms. "Back off! Levi's mine!"

"Big bro..." Isabelle is having trouble with Eren's scent but she manage to stand despite her shaking legs.

"Hmmm?" Levi calmly answered not minding the alpha who is currently rubbing his face on the top of his head.

"DON'T LET THAT ALPHA'S LIE GO INTO YOUR HEAD! HE'S JUST SAYING YOUR MATES IN ORDER TO USE YOU!!!" Isabelle shouted, tears rolling down on her chin.

"You're wrong. This alpha is my mate." that's all Levi said. He had no idea what this brat's past or anything about her.

Isabelle tears didn't stop from flowing, her legs are shaking but she remained standing. Levi can hear her whispered "He's lying. Mates are not real."

 

"Isabelle!!" Armin came running, he saw Isabelle crying and Eren holding Levi. 

Armin took her arm and drag her meters away from the house. "Isabelle, whatever it is Levi didn't mean to anything bad, he's not used at meeting other people yet. That's why I told you not to meet him yet." He said gently, getting a handkerchief and wiping her tears away.

"Big bro didn't do anything! It was that dirty alpha!" Isabelle pointed to the growling alpha. "He's tricking Big bro that they are mates!"

Armin glance at the two and the doorway. "But they are mates, Isabelle."

"No! That's not true! Mates are not true!" with that Isabelle ran off.

Armin was running all day and he doesn't have energy left to go after Isabelle so he decided to talk to the mates. As he approaches his own house Eren growled at him, scents of possesiveness is in the air. He should be caution knowing that the alpha can also be deadly like the Omega wrath.

"So what happened?" he started gently.

"She's trying to take Levi away from me!" Eren tighten his hold on his mate.

"Eren, she's afraid and hates Alphas. Erwin rescued from a dealing house where alphas came to buy one of them, they claim that they are mates just to get the Omegas trust. That's why she didn't believe in mates. Please understand her." Armin explained that they can't blame Isabelle from her actions.

Eren seems to let the information sink in and finally calm down. "Alright, but why does she want to take Levi away?"

"She wants me to train her, she didn't expect that Eren was here, impressively she threw her fear away and wants me to run away with her." Levi replied, he has the urge to ignore everything and go and eat his cheeseburger, his stomach is demanding food right now.

Eren fits all the puzzles and finally understand everything, calming down and control his scent while Armin seemed to be confused.

"Train her? Did she saw you fight or something?" 

Crap. Armin didn't know that he punched that horse-face alpha.

"Levi was training every morning in the forest! That girl must have seen him!" Eren quickly made up the story saving Levi from thinking. 

"I see. Levi, when you saw her on the door what did you do?" 

"I was about to growl at her but when she introduce herself everything was fine then Eren came." Levi recalled that time his instinct didn't do anything for the first time when he meet new people.

"That's great!" Armin congratulated. When Levi first saw him, Armin can hardly walk and now he doesn't mind about Isabelle presence.

Eren silently congratulate him as well. Eren was so proud of his Omega.

"Because you need it." Armin looked at Levi then to Eren. "Eren, your parents are coming over, they want to see Levi."


	15. Chapter 15

"Eren what I am suppose to do?" 

"Well, nothing. Just be yourself they'll understand. Hanji called and said that she already explained your situation. Levi, they will love you, especially mom."

Carla Yeager press her ear on the door. They arrived earlier because of Carla's excitement but her husband insists on waiting for Hanji who went to get something. "Oh, I can't wait to meet you," Carla said with glee.

Eren can sense his mother on the door but he ignored that for now, his mate is very nervous right now and his scent is suffocating that made Armin evacuate to the kitchen. Since the house has scent blockers all scents stays inside.

"Eren what happens if... if.." Levi continues.

No. He doesn't want to see his Omega like this. He pulled Levi in a hug. "They will love you. I promise and if they don't that means they're not my parents." Eren rubbed both of their necks and it worked, Levi relaxed and the denser scent subsides.

"You're an idiot." the Omega mumbled under his breath.

"Who knows, maybe they're just clones." Eren laughs, he can feel Levi on his chest trying to suppress his own laugh.

"Is Levi ok now?" Armin got out of the kitchen once the nervous scent dies down. He thinks Levi's improving well with the help of Eren.

"Yeah, I think we can let them in now. I feel my mother on the door already." 

"They're already here?!" Levi panicked but was smoothens right away when Eren rubbed their necks again.

"Are you ready?"

Levi just nodded and Eren let him go. Straightening his back and breathing deeply he nodded at Armin. Armin opened the door and a woman in late Thirty's fell on the doorway. Behind her stands a man with glasses and a beard. 

"Mrs. Yeager!" Armin quickly help the woman on her feet, she glared at the man behind her for not helping her.

"Grisha! Why didn't you saved me?!" the woman shouted.

The man named Grisha just shrug. "I did that for Eren."

"Thanks, dad, that's what you get from eavesdropping mom." Eren said to the woman.

"Ungrateful child," she muddled. Ignoring Eren he focus on Armin."Oh, hello Armin! Thank you for helping me and-" she gasped as she turned her attention to Levi.

Armin and Eren watch Levi as the as she approached him. "Oh my god! Is this him Eren?" 

Levi stiffen as the woman approached him and stand in front of him. He tries to calm himself to keep his scent at bay.

"Hello, I'm Carla Yeager and that man is my husband Grisha Yeager. We're Eren's parents nice to meet you." she smile and extended her hand.

Levi took it and gave it a gentle shake and he instantly knows that Carla Yeager is an Omega. "Hello, I'm Levi Ackerman." 

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Levi." Carla smiled again, he can't help but smile back. Carla senses the other Omega relax and decided to cut the formalities. "Oh my god! You're so beautiful!" she pulled Levi near and inspect his hair, skin, face, even his teeth. "Your skin is so white and so smooth which is odd." she turned and glared her son. Eren immediately raised both hands and shake his head.

An Omega's appearance will bloom after the first mating with the destined mate. But it's odd because Levi skin is already blooming. She'll ask that later.

"Oh, sweetie. You don't have to put makeup on your already beautiful." Carl said as she notices the red eyeliner(what she assumes) under his eyes.

"I'm not wearing makeup." Levi wants to vomit at the word, make ups are dirty to him. Somehow he felt at ease from the woman's presences and he doesn't mind her touch at all. This is the first person that ever touch him aside from Eren.

"Really?! So these are natural?" Carla rubbed the red lines. 

After the Isabelle event, the three of them eat their cheeseburgers. Armin got the opportunity to ask about the change in Levi's appearance. Eren gave him the notebook where he wrote down his notes.

Armin observe by the side and taking down notes on Levi's reaction. He finally relaxed as he saw Levi with Carla, he doesn't feel threatened by her and he looks more relaxed than before. Eren look piss and annoyed but he remained at the sideline, glaring at his mother. And Grisha.... look tense? He was glued in the doorway. 

"Is there something wrong Sir?" Armin asked.

Grisha snapped out and looked down at Armin with worry eyes. "I need to go to Hanji. You should come with me as well." Grisha turned around and walk away.

"Ye-Yes Sir! Eren your father and I need to meet with Hanji! Bye!" without waiting for Eren's reply he dash out to catch up with Grisha.

"Science freaks," mattered as he hears Armin call out. He knows his dad will be interested in Levi's condition but his not on the same level as Hanji which is good.

"Levi! Let's have a one on one talk!" Carla grabbed Levi's hand and attempt to pull him when she heard Eren growled at her. She swiftly turns and slapped him. Levi flinch at her actions.

"Don't you dare growl at your own mother Eren!" she scolded. "Now, lets us have that talk. And don't ever think of getting near our door." she pulled Levi to the Armin's room and locked the door once their in.

Eren was left all alone in living room.

Levi sat at the far end of the bed. He feels much comfortable with Carla since she's Eren's mother but after seeing her slap his alpha he learns to fear the woman. Plus, he having trouble controlling his scent now that Eren is out of sight.

"Levi dear, come closer. I promise I won't bite." Carla giggled.

Levi moved an inch. Carla just let it slip.

"You know, this is actually the first time that Eren is out with no paperwork with him. I'm glad that his whole world is no longer his work." she smiled at Levi.

Levi blushed. He can't construct sentences for a moment because of his embarrassment. 

"I know you're nervous that's why I brought this!" Carl took out a water bottle on her sling bag, it has a brown liquid inside. "It's my special mix apple surprise!" she handed it to Levi. "I only made it exclusively for Eren's special someone's."

"Thank you," Levi accepted it and drink it all down.

Eren end up calling his assistant for a check up. Everything is fine and the story about Jean spread fast, saying that an unknown Omega beat him in the sanctuary. Eren decided to stay quite while his assistant laughs on the other line.

Something tackles him from behind that made him drop the phone. He look back and found Levi smiling widely at him.

"Levi?"

"Eren! I love, love, love you~" Levi sang, rubbing his head on Eren's back.

Eren's world stopped but reality forced his world spin again. Levi is not doing this on his own will, a certain someone did this to him.

"MOM!!!!!" Eren shouted.

"Calm down Eren. I just gave him my special mix apple surprise." Carla appears in the kitchen with a phone on her hand, taking him and Levi on film.

"Why?!" this is not the first time Carla gave her apple surprise to one of his friends. When he met Hanji and Erwin, her mother really took their time and trick them to try her apple surprise then she asks all types of questions to get the info she needed. 

"Levi is a man in a few words and also just to be sure. You know the saying: alcohol goes in and truth goes out." Carla giggled.

"How long will this last?"

"About 12 to 13 hours."

Levi, on the other hand, tries to get his attention. When Eren finally looked at him he whined. "Why don't you say it back? You don't love me?" he started crying.

Eren can't survive 13 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm at it I try to fix some of the errors from here to there~


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't let that Omega leave the sanctuary!"

Armin followed Grisha until they meet up with Hanji carrying her father's research files about the Omegas Wrath. She planning to explain her discovery and plans with Grisha in Armin's house but they end up going in her place instead with Armin in tow.

"Calm down, Sir. What is this all about?" Armin tried to calm Grisha. Ever since they got in Hanji's room he started pacing and mumbling something.

"I knew it! I knew it! You knew my dad's research about Omegas! I knew you are hiding something from me! Spill the juicy beans now Mr. Yeager!" Hanji bounces with excitement.

"Well, come to think of it. About the Hanji's father and his colleagues' case. They say it was suicide but they are all shed into pieces, that statement didn't fit at all." Armin stated.

"Armin! How can you forgot my beautiful story?! There are big animals in their cells used for experiments and the police say they found my father's hand prints on door handle on one of the cells, plus that particular cell is open. They think my dad did it on purpose and other excuses! So they can trash the case." Hanji explained hands waving in the air to prove her point.

"Sorry, I should have focus before you tell that to me when we first met. So sir, is there something you'd like to let us hear?" Armin said on his psychiatric voice knowing that it will eliminate the stress from the older male.

"Ok, first of all, I'm sorry Hanji. I am the reason why the cops to trash the case. Your father is doing illegal excitements and I'm the one supplying all their drugs." Grisha bows his head in apology.

Grisha owns a huge pharmaceutical company because of his age he hands it over to his son but he never stops on researching for new drugs.

"So you work together? So you hid all of this to save yourself?" the blonde Omega asks.

"I was under a command." Armin was puzzled by his reply, Hanji taps his shoulder and shushes him.

"Your father was my roommate when we're in college, he was so fond about the dynamics and wanted to reveal the secrets of each." Grisha started. "When we started working on our own he contacts me to supply him drugs. Since his my best friend I agreed but when I visited his lab I wanted to back out. They bought an Omega and used her on their research. She's very malnourish and sick because of the suppressants like death is waiting for her at the corner." He stops pacing and looks out the window then he continues.

"After some time of thinking, I decided to end our contract because of they are involving real people on their work. Then your father called me to come over, I thought it was a great opportunity to discuss my decision. But I think twice when I saw the Omega. She was healthy like she was well fed all those years, blooming, and happy. She even thanked your father, saying that maybe she can survive and fight the effects of the suppressant on her new state. She can even control her own body and pheromones during heats.

"And I say, 'Hey, maybe this isn't a bad idea after all.' If your father showed his research to the world it will have a big impact on my part as well. Weeks past, he never let me visit again but he kept asking for meds, I ask him about the Omega and he said that she's doing fine. Months past, he solemnly talks to me and only contacts me if he asks for drugs.

"I just rub it off since I know how a scientist gets carried away with their work. And at that time Carla discovered she's pregnant with Eren. My focus was on my wife now and I just let my assistant handle your father's requests. Then my assistant informs me before she gave what he asked. He asks for the strongest tranquilizer I had or possibly the most fastest poison. Something must have gone wrong. I contact him but no response, I went to the lab and saw everyone's died bodies and the Omega. She was standing in the halls, her back is facing me. Her white hospital robe is covered with blood, she got a gunshot on her shoulder and her waist. Then I realize that she is humming and holding something on her arms. A baby. She notices me, her eyes made me tremble and I was forced to kneel on the floor instead of running away."

She approached me and smiled, then I heard the most authoritative voice in my life, a voice that is different from an alpha's, it was sweet and gentle but full of dominance. She said:"

_'Let's keep this our little secret ok? If you tell the whole story to the police or to anyone your company will likely shut down and they will find and kill me and my baby. But if you don't your company will keep running and my baby will keep living. What do you think? Oh! You'll follow my command wither you like it or not, I'm just saying this so you'll understand. I don't like doing this but I have to for my baby. I'm so sorry for letting you do this but when the time is right you'll be free.'_

"Then she ran off. I instantly obeyed her command, even my body is moving on it's own while my rational self agreed. No matter what happened to her she's still the same sweet Omega that I met. And I did a pretty good job cleaning all pieces of evidence and my traces as well. But I did not burn the research files about her so I hid it in my house instead. I don't know why my body did that, I just thought that there's a reason behind it.

"When the cops trash the case, I thought I was free but when I tried to share it to Carla, words won't come out. I started to read the research files. I found out that the title was Reviving the Omegas Wrath, the research was a success, the Omega has full control with the wrath, her body, and pheromones according to multiple tests but your father wanted to push further. He wanted to test if it is permanent and hereditary, he let one of his alpha assistant rape and impregnate her, he wanted to continue with the child. And when she gave birth he hesitated and wrote down his plans on canceling the current stage." Grisha pulled out some folded papers on his back pockets and handed to the two. "I knew that this is the right time because my body forced me to bring these."

"These are the missing pages!!" Hanji shouted.

"Those are the important ones, the others which are detailed reports are left at home. I detached them after reading it and gave it to Hanji's mother." the Alpha explained.

Both of them read each page, not wanting to miss a single bit of information.

_'The subject is showing signs of aggression after giving birth. She started growling and hissing, we can't take the child from her. We decided to lock her up.'_

_'We tranquilize her and took the child. The child is now under observation.'_

 

_'09:10pm_

_'The father took the child and tried to return it to the subject. Odd, he seems to be under a spell, he doesn't even recognize his name when we called him. We took the child from him then he lashed out, we had no choice but to shoot. It seems that the subject can control her alpha even if they have no bond. It must be the work of the wrath.'_

_'An alpha tried to take the child again and we stop him he ends up like the first one. This alpha is the one bringing her food. Can the subject control Alphas?'_

 

_'09:24pm_

_Again, she controlled another yet this one never came close to her cell and a beta. This time he didn't go after the child but he was after me. He was trying to kill me, I have no choice. I shoot him.'_

_'This is bad, she started to learn how to control people. This must be stopped, I'm losing good men because of this. I will cancel this research. But._

_What if I threaten to kill her child if she doesn't behave?'_

_'Tonight I will open her cell and aim a knife at her child, will she take a step forward?'_

"Oh my god," Armin gasped.

"Oh my god, my father is badass!!!" Hanji cheered.

"Really? Hanji?" Armin lifted a brow to her.

"I know my father is cool but I never thought that his this cool!!" She boasts.

"He's not sure if he will cancel it that's why he just scribbled cancel on the corner of the last page." Armin just ignores her and concentrates on the files.

"That's right." Grisha confirmed.

"Wow. My father was killed by his own making..... " Hanji flips the page and froze when the writings didn't continue. "WHY DIDN'T HE WROTE DOWN THE MUST IMPORTANT PART?!"

"Because he died?"

"That's not an excuse! SHAME ON YOU, DAD!!!"

"But why do you want Levi to remain here? Do you think Levi was the child? If so, how can you be sure?" Armin asked the older Alpha.

"The Omega's name is Kuchel Ackerman. When Hanji said his name I was having second thoughts but when I saw him, he look exactly like Kuchel and he had the same red line under his eyes." Grisha said he recalled the event when he first laid his eyes on the Raven Omega. "And this is the right time, I was able to share to both of you the secret that I have been keeping all this time."

"Sir, I want to see the rest of the pages. I have my own records and I want to compare it to sure that Levi was the child." Hanji opens her laptop and locates the records.

"I think this will help." Armin showed the notebook. "Eren take notes when Levi appearance changed."

"Wow! This is gold! Armin, I need you and Eren to keep an eye on him." She directed to Armin then to Grisha. "Sir, I believe we have something more to discuss."

"Of course, I'll just inform Carla." Grisha fished his phone and call Carla on speed dial.

"Honey! Where are you?! You might want to see this!" Carla squeal on the other line.

"I'm at Hanji's place we need to discuss something." Grisha calmly said over the phone.

"If it's about Levi ancient instincts and stuff, why do you just ask him? Eren and I are currently talking to him right now."

"What?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right I'm back! Alive and in one piece!
> 
> Sorry I'll only update one chapter in this fic cause I still have to double check the rest and I can't update all at once due circumstances.
> 
> I will just give you this treat and more shall come~

Carla can't stop smiling when the drug on the ‘Juice’ started to hijacked Levi's system. Carla forced Grisha to make it. It has alcohol content in it, but Grisha added some special mix and stuff to it, the results are more like a truth serum. It was pretty useful; it will make a person spit out everything once they were asked.

 

Levi is staring blankly at an open space, probably unaware of the other person in the room. He only turns to Carla's direction when she started talking.

 

"Levi, can you hear me, dear?" 

 

"I'm going to kill you." He replied, without angry look or threatening tone, just a simple words of truth.

 

The threat didn't affect Carla; she already heard this before from... Mikasa?

 

Yes, Carla remembers now.

 

The poor girl was hiding strong emotions after witnessing both of her parents get killed from where she was standing, her determination to kill was very high at that time and thanks to Carla's Apple surprise, Mikasa spill all the beans and they manage to get her to check up with a professional. If Levi had the same problem, she can sort it out real quick with this tactic.

 

"Really? If that's the case then, are you going kill Eren too?"

 

"No! Why would I do that?!" This time Levi snaps with a defensive tone. He is clutching the bed sheets which made Carla thinks why he does that. Maybe that’s bcause the raven wants to hurt her but redirects it to somewhere else.

 

"Then why do you want to kill me?" She maintains a calm tone, keeping an eye on Levi's actions. Levi looks away avoiding her gaze but of course, he failed.

 

"I-I'm scared." Levi pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face on his knees. "What happens.., if you don't like me? Will you make Eren got away from me?"

 

"So, you want to kill me so that I won't judge you, and take him away, if you don't fit my standards for Eren?"

 

Levi flinches, blinking several times. He gasped in horror when he recalls everything he actually said. "I-I didn't say that... M-my instincts did."

 

"Of course, it’s all right..." Carla chooses her words carefully. Thanks to Hanji, Carla was able to understand the other Omega more.

 

"I might hurt you. Y-you will hate me. I'm so sorry, I don't talk to others that much aside from Eren. I might have offended you. I'm so sorry." His voice cracks in mid sentence.

 

"Oh–shhh... Come here," She waits but Levi just shakes his head, Carla smiles at the cute response. Instead, she moves closer and wraps her arms around the other. "It's okay, I think you're wonderful and perfect for Eren," Levi slowly change his position to let Carla hug him properly, yet he still hide his face from her. Carla didn't mind this, letting the Omega relax in the comfortable silence between them.

 

Minutes pass, Levi shifted on her arms and look up to her. Carla's instincts are ticking, telling her that this Omega on her arms is no longer Levi. But of course, an Omega knows how to deal with other Omega and that is to throw topics that every Omega wants.

 

"You can also give me plenty beautiful grandchildren." She instinctively applauds. 

 

"Pups?" Levi blankly replied, trying to process every word that just Carla said.

 

"Yes! Levi, you can tell Eren that you want to get married and have many pups! Levi, do you like and want pups?" Carla just goes with the flow. Pups are the old term for children and the word is used during ancient times. She begins recalling about what Hanji explaining to them about Levi having a special Omega instinct but Carla is barely paying any attention as she now deeply regretted it.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then you have to tell Eren that you both should get married now! And make pups! Or maybe, you can do it now and get married later, you have my permission anyway."

 

"Really?"

 

Carla hums in approval.

 

"No."

 

"What?? Why??!" Carla almost wants to throw a fit.

 

"Alpha will get mad."

 

"Why would he?" Carla's eye twitches, noting that Eren will get a black eye for this.

 

"Because Alpha didn't want me to... Do things that he doesn't want."

 

"I don't quite understand dear."

 

"Alpha LOVES him!" The Omega snaps, moving away from Carla, almost falling from the bed.

 

"Eh?! W-who?" Carla instantly caught his arm and pulled him back to her.

 

"And he hates me!" Still the Omega tries to move away from her, but Carla maintains her grip.

 

Carla is speechless and confused. She doesn't know what the Omega was referring to. "Ahh–can you please refer Eren as Alpha or just his name. Let just minimize the usage of 'he' ok?"

 

After several moments the Omega relaxes and gave a nod.

 

"Good! Now from the start. Who hates you?" Carla finally let go of him and pats his hand again.

 

"Alpha."

 

"What?! Why?!"

 

"He doesn't like me."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Y-Yes,"

 

"Levi, I know you are overwhelmed with all the new things you encounter and I don't blame you but it is very nice to slow down and savor each new things rather than trying everything at once, alright?"

 

Levi stares at her, taking a moment to let everything sink in. Then he blinks several times and shakes his head. "You were actually talking to him."

 

"Oh! Levi, I'm not talking to anyone. I'm talking to you."

 

"N-no, you see I have this...–"

 

"Oh. Levi, no matter what happens it's still you. You are the only one who denies yourself."

 

Levi remains in silence but this time he didn't look away.

 

"Why don't you try doing things your way and don’t let your instinct go ahead of you. That is also a good experiment."

 

Levi tried to consider what Carla just said but there is still something that is bothering him. "Ummm... Ma'am, the juice had alcohol in it... You..."

 

"Wait! You're sober already?!" Carla exclaimed.

 

"Um, yeah? My uncle uses to let me drink different kinds of alcohol with him."

 

"I see you have a high tolerance! –Or maybe there are some factors that prevent you from turning in with the drug!"

 

"D-drug?" Levi tries to move away again but Carla gently took his hand and pats it again.

 

"Don't worry sweetie, it' alright. It's not even deadly~" Carla sang hoping the other Omega won't take it seriously. But seeing Levi trying to hide his pained expression made her felt guilty. "Ok, I'm sorry. Yes, there is a drug on the drink I gave you. It was an improvise truth serum that I force my husband to make. When Eren made a new friend I secretly let them drink it. I know that it's wrong but what can you say, I'm just an overprotective mother. Will you forgive me?"

 

"Y-Yes! Umm... I understand... I guess..." Levi whispered the last one, realizing that he knew nothing about mothers.

 

"How about I'll make it up to you, I could tell Eren that you are under the spell of the drug but truth is you are not. With that, you can discover more about your own Omega self! What do you think?"

 

"Umm..." Levi hesitated, that counts as lying right?

 

"You don't have to worry about being humiliated," Carla whispers in his ear. "And this time, show your ancient thingy who the boss is."

 

Levi can't help but agree with the plan since it does makes sense, if he wants to cooperate with his instincts, he need to at least know what his instincts are capable of...

 

Right?

 

Levi gave her a nod in response. The old Omega squealed and clapped her hands. Levi tries to move away again from the squealing Omega but Carla harshly grabs the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

 

"Levi, my dear. I want you to speak right now." Carla barks at him, she can feel Levi shivers from her sudden actions.

 

Levi swallowed hard and quickly nods his head.

 

"Now, do you love my son?"

 

The question made Levi think. Love is such a strong word but does he love Eren? Come to think of it, Eren did nothing but pamper him and he doesn't mind the attention at all but...

 

"Levi!" Carla shouted, Levi whimpers under the dominance of the older Omega, giving off scents of distress but Carla completely ignores it. "Levi, I'm asking again. Do. You. Love. My. Son?"

 

"Yes!" Levi said out of fear.

 

"Then say it." Carla harshly orders.

 

"I-I love E-Eren." Levi looks away but Carla's free hand forced him to meet her in the eyes.

 

"Say it properly."

 

"I LOVE EREN!!!" Levi was so embarrassed but somehow he felt relieved, aside from his instincts cheering for him internally.

 

"Then say it! Say it in front of him; let him know how you feel." Carla encourage, letting go of Levi's shirt, she place her hands on his, patting it lightly.

 

"I don't know," Levi can't help the blush that creeps on his face, ho throw his gaze at the door to the living room.

 

"You're drunk, remember?"

 

"I-I'm drunk," Levi repeats, realizing their plan. "Yes, I'm drunk."

 

"Yes! You're drunk! And it's Eren's problem on how to deal with it!"

 

Levi felt bad for his Alpha but this might also be a test for him and his Alpha, not mention this plan will save him from the humiliations and embarrassments that he's about to do. "I... I think I can do this."

 

"Yes! You can do this! And I will be here to help you." Carla gave him a reassuring smile. Levi nods shyly. "Now, let’s go and torture my son."


	18. Chapter 18

"Eren! I love, love, love you~" Levi sang rubbing his head on Eren's back.

Eren's world stopped but reality turned his world again. Levi is not doing this on his own will.

"MOM!!!!!" Eren shouted.

"Calm down Eren. I just gave him my special mix apple surprise." Carla appears in the kitchen with a phone on her hand, taking him and Levi on film.

"Why?!" this is not the first time Carla gave her apple surprise to one of his friends. When he met Hanji and Erwin, her mother really took their time and trick them to try her apple surprise. 

"Levi is a man in a few words and also just to be sure. You know the saying: alcohol goes in and truth goes out." Carla giggled.

"How long will this last?"

"About 12 to 13 hours."

Levi on the other hand tries to get his attention. When Eren finally looked at him he whines. "Why don't you say it back? You don't love me?" he started crying. 

Levi never felt this way before and it fucking hurts. His emotions are all over the place, he wanted to cry and also wants to beat his Alpha for not giving what he wants. He's completely aware that he's acting like a spoiled brat but who fucking cares?! He knows he deserve more from freaken world! 

"Levi, you don't know what you're talking about. My mother druged you." Eren cooed facing the Omega, he brush Levi's hair off his face.

"I know what I want and I get what I want!" Levi shouts.

Eren look hurt while Carla is secretly sending Levi a thumbs up. Carla's plan is working perfectly, Levi needs to know his stand on the relationship. 

"Why don't you boys go to the living room while I prepare a snack here, go on. Shoo!" Carla kept her phone and shoo her son out with Levi.

On the living room, Levi scoots away from Eren on the sofa, sending the Alpha glares with teary eyes. Eren slowly approaches him, he puts his hand on Levi's shoulders when the other didn't push his hand away Eren grabs him and set him on his lap wrapping the Omega safely on his arms. He gently rocks Levi, scenting him while crooning, he continues this until he felt the Omega went limp and purrs on his arms.

Eren continues to croon louder and Levi response with his purrs that are get louder as well. Until the silent gaps of the living is filled with animalistic noise. Levi will hiss at Eren from time to time a simple reminder that he is still upset. Eren just keep replying with coos and croons, trying his best to comfort his Omega.

It's amazing to be able to understand each other with just animalistic noise, Eren feels like it is much better than using words. He felt each emotion on each different pitch from Levi's purrs and hisses and no words can easily compare to it. Eren tries to experiment by using his Alpha voice when he croons just to know what's Levi's reaction. It was risky, he admits, Levi might claw him because it was clear that the Omega was piss at him.

He croon with his Alpha voice on and he was surprise to see that Levi didn't flinch or anything out of ordinary.

"Els bruue ift shikue muvlids," Levi matters but Eren can clearly hear it. (I really do love you, that's the truth)

"Levi, you are drunk. It's hard for me to believe what you're saying is true. I'm sorry if I hurt you but.... ugh, it's hard to explain if you're under some alcohol." Eren sincerely said. He wants to hear those three words from Levi when he is not under some influence.

"Jachikline! Aws hadivas.... Doey ift jix kole..." Levi defended trying his best to stop the tears from dropping but he is still limp on Eren. (That's the truth! I love you.... Say something, please...)

"Alright, alright, I love you too. Very much, " Eren crooned in defeat. He can't take it, watching Levi's face was the most cutest thing when he tried not to cry. He rubs his face affectionately on Levi earning him a loud satisfied purr. 

"Eren what do think you're doing?! Oh.... oh.." Carla peeks from the kitchen. She heard her son is using his Alpha voice so casually which is very disturbing and intimidating especially to Omegas. But she clearly see in action that Levi is not bother by it and was getting himself comfortable on Eren's lap.

"Nohuji ko plotue?" Levi asks, looking over at Carla's direction. (Is there something wrong?)

"Huh?" Carla yelps in confusion.

"She thought I was hurting you or something with my Alpha voice," Eren explains to Levi in his mother's behalf. Levi just nods and nuzzles on the Alpha's neck.

"Wait! you can understand him?" Carla ask, setting her discomfort from Eren's Alpha voice aside.

"Of course I can. Why would I not?"

"Eren, Levi is using another language that I never heard before."

"What are you talking about.... Oh, right. I didn't notice it," Eren said in awe. He really didn't notice it, all he knew is that he understand it perfectly. Though, he wants to try something. 

"Levi, are you hungry?" Eren ask without using his Alpha voice.

"Didn't we just ate?" Levi said in annoyance.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?" Eren ask again this time his using his Alpha voice. 

"Fihde, bhue," Levi rolls his eye at his Alpha's stupidity. (Yes, idiot)

"Wow," Carla carefully watch the interaction at the side. She did knew that she occasionally talking to a different person when she talk to Levi a while ago but this completely new.

"Levi, can you tell me what you can do with your wrath? Like, does it gave you super powers or special abilities?" Eren ask, still using his Alpha voice. 

"Aft..... Aft wei hadvic na lopas dujiy dagsi folle baz," Levi reply, watching Eren carefully.

".....Really?" Eren said in boredom, clearly not please with the information.

"What did he say?" Carla demands.

"He said, he thinks he can control his heat." 

"Oh, ok. Where can I get this wrath thingy?" Carla puffs.

"Where can a Omega get the wrath thingy, Levi?" Eren looks down at Levi.

"Asd het fujiebuhe kasall dakip, ghute ift vacil bardfiljee. Gash khio werg.". (It's in the blood of every Omega, young and old. It needs to be awaken)

"Wait! You actually ask him?! Eren you are a translator for the day." Carla moves to the sofa despite of the discomfort from Eren's Alpha voice. "I need to hear this now!" 

Levi surprisingly talkative using his ancient language and Eren wince at every profanities that Levi said along the way. Eren is silently taking note at everything that Levi is talking about while he translate it for his mother.

"Oh, excuse me!" Carla excuse herself when her phone rang, Levi hiss at the alarming sound making Carla retreat faster on the kitchen. 

It was Grisha of course.

"Honey! Where are you?! You might want to see this!" Carla squeals. 

"I'm at Hanji's place we need to discuss something."

"If it's about Levi ancient instincts and stuff, why do you just ask him? Eren and I are currently talking to him right now."

"What?" 

"Yeah, he is freely talking to us on a whole different language!" Carla exclaims as she walks out of the kitchen to check the mates on the living room. Her eyes widen at the sight.

"We are going there right now." Grisha said on the line.

"Wait! I think we can all talk to Levi next time. I'll go there instead." Carla walks out, opening the back door on the kitchen. "I don't think Levi will talk when Eren is occupying his mouth." Carla just giggles as she leave the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck. I've been patching up the chapters because they are all agonizingly short. Like 600-800 words! And every time I edit a new idea came up and needs to be in the story. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delays! But things will get better~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the errors this fic is not edited~

Levi hiss at the alarming noise that came from Carla's pocket, she excuses herself and hurries to the kitchen.

"That must be Dad," Eren coos with his Alpha voice.

"Hmm," Levi turns his face away from him.

"Hey, are you still upset?" Eren asks with his Alpha voice while he gently shakes the Omegas shoulder. He thinks that Levi feels more comfortable if he communicates with his Alpha voice.

"Ags hids dou choiz gheesti," Levi whines as he eyed the kitchen where Carla hides.  
(I want to be with you)

"Aren't we together now?"

"Jis." Levi pouted and glares at the kitchen's entryway. (No.)

Eren sighs with a smile, leaning over he press kisses on Levi's face. Feeling the Omega dead weight on him, he continues until Levi turn his head in full submission. Eren stared at his limp form. Should he? Or should he not? Levi is currently under some influence, the Omega might get mad or scared at him for taking advantage of the situation when he is sober.

Levi waits, looking up at the Alpha who is currently having an internal argument with himself. He is getting tired of this! Why is his Alpha so fucking slow?! Levi wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck and crash their lips together.

Eren was shocked for a moment but quickly recovers and dominated the Omega's mouth. He licks Levi's lips apart, forcing it open then slid his tongue inside. He heard the other whimpers at the sudden intrusion and the sound of the opening and closing of the door. Carla must have seen them and took off to give them some privacy. Eren internally thank her. He pulls back from the others lips, leaving a string of saliva that connects their mouth. Levi was trembling, face flush, eyes clouded with lust and glowing? Levi's milk-white skin glows in a pearl-like shade. Is this normal? Do all Omegas glow like this?

 

Levi whimpers in frustration this time, pulling Eren down on his lips again but failed due to his submissive, limp state. He wants to smack his Alpha's head for staring too much and not doing anything. Levi whimpers again causing the Alpha slid out of the furniture and to pins him in the floor while open mouth kisses his neck.

Levi squeaks when the Alpha starts sucking right on the sensitive gland on his neck. His vision is getting blurry, his head is spinning, his body is trembling and heating up like a furnace. It's too much for him to handle. He cried when he felt the other's hand went under his shirt and pitch his nipple.

"E-Eren." Levi manages, tapping the Alpha's shoulder.

Eren stops and looks down at him with worry. Letting his Alpha take over, he bit Levi's gland but not enough to break the skin but enough to force a raw scent directly on his mouth. This helps decipher his Omega's behavior, Levi is clearly arouse but something is holding him back.

Fear. Uncertainty.

Fuck! His mate is unmated, probably had no experience of any passionate, heated gestures and he actually let himself pinned him on the floor?! Other than that, Eren discovers that Levi is not under the influence of some drug anymore. Maybe the effects start to wear off? Eren was not sure but he was glad that he can talk to his mate normally. Eren drew back and tenderly brushing Levi's raven locks away from his face.

"Too much?" Eren ask.

Levi just gave him a shy nod in response.

"We don't need hurry things up. I know everything of this is new to you and I'm sorry if I ahh.... pinned you in the floor." Eren sat up and holding the trembling Omega on his arms.

"No, it was my fault. I-I temp you.... and... stuff. S-Sorry," Levi said under his shaking breath as he hides his face on the Alpha's neck. Very embarrassed of starting everything and ending just because he can't handle a little heated touching.

"It's fine, you need time and I'm willing to wait for you." he rubs the Omega's back, the room is filled with the scent of embarrassment. Eren found it cute though.

They both stayed like that for an hour until Levi's breathing and racing heart will settle down but it doesn't and it only makes Eren worried. He needs something to take away Levi's attention but what? A flash of light came followed by a bang of the sky. Levi practically screams and hugs Eren tighter. The roof starts pattering when the first batch of rain drops fell from the sky. Levi shrinks at the sound. And that's when Eren got an opening. Levi might not have a full experience of rain base on his reactions.

Eren scoops him up before standing, he moves to the widow while carrying Levi who is currently hugging him for dear life and still hiding his face in the world. Eren opens the window, taking Levi's hand and puts it out of the window. Levi flinch when the first rain drop hits the back of his hand, he withdraws it instantly but Eren stops it.

"Look, Levi, it's raining." Eren croons.

Levi peeks at the crook of Eren neck. His eyes widen at the sight of the rain and the cold water that was landing on his hand. He unbuckles himself on Eren and moves closer to the window without removing his hand on Eren's. He watches in awe at the rain, looking up at the gloomy sky and opening his palm to catch the raindrops.

Eren watches Levi with a smile on his face knowing that his mate is now okay and relaxed. But not for long when another lighting strikes again with its dear friend thunder. Levi turns away from the window and hugs him again but after a few seconds, Levi is back in the window again, admiring the view. While Eren also focuses his admiration to his one and only mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fic is not edited~  
> Please excuse the errors~

Time passes like a blur, with Levi adjusting to his new world and with other people. He was able to stand in a room with Hanji now without growling or glaring at her. He greatly thank Carla for her ideas in controlling and being one with his ancient self. He was able to control, trust, and listen to his own instincts. No more taking over, Levi felt like he owns his body once again.

But he became an awkward mess around Eren. Every time Eren touches him he recalls what he did and scoots away from the Alpha's touch. The hard part is looking at Eren's pained expression but it was always replace with a smile. 

Levi admits it he was excited, and bold at the beginning but he felt too much and he doesn't know what is right or wrong anymore. He wants to talk to Carla but the other Omega had gone home and Levi doesn't know how long she'll come back. He can't simply ask Eren about it, he might ask what's wrong and that was Levi feared the most. Armin was his second choice but the blonde Omega is also unmated. He needs to talk to someone, a mated Omega that won't judge and laugh at him.

Around 7 after breakfast, Levi would walk around the small forest just at the side on Armin's house. He felt his relationship with Eren became distant because of him. He can't talk straight or even look at the Alpha's eyes. And how can Eren still smile so pleasantly in front of him? It only pulls the strings of guilt in Levi's heart and it is getting painful every second.

Levi flinched when his feet steps on something cold, his been walking bare foot every time he's off for a walk, only stepping on the grass. Looking down he found himself standing on the peddled shore of a swallow river. The water is impressively crystal clear he can see small fishes fighting against the current.

Levi never seen this river before, he must have walk far away than usual. Checking his surrounding Levi starts to panic, nothing looks familiar to him and he doesn't know how he got there and how to return home. He involuntary let out an Omega cry, hoping that his Alpha will come for him but after what it feels like an hour, no one came.

He sprint out of the river and through the forest, he can see the walls and they are very far. Levi doesn't know if that information can help him now. He can't think, he aimlessly ran on any direction, avoiding trees and dense bushes on the path. His heart is racing, his feet are starting to hurt, eyes tearing up and his scent of distress is scaring the birds from their nests.

He ran and until he collided on something with a red hair. He stared at the fallen figure on the ground as it whines in pain while it rubs it's but. Wait, Levi knew this person. It was the girl!

Isabelle looks at up and her pained expressions switches to bewilderment.

"Big Bro!" she exclaims as she launch herself on Levi. Levi skillfully avoided her and took a step back. Isabelle was not faze by it. " Big Bro, what are you doing here? Aren't..... you suppose to be with your..... m-mate?" Isabelle pouted as she struggles to say the word.

Well, this is a turn of personality. First time he met Isabelle, she was scared and angry at Alphas, especially to Eren. But now she actually accepts the idea of mates.

"I got lost...." that's all Levi had to say and Isabelle automatically leads the way. They end up walking on the grass instead of the road because of Levi's shoeless feet. Truth is he doesn't want to go back yet. He ends up to listening Isabelle's endless chattering.

"ISABELLE!"

Isabelle flinch at the sound of her name. 

"Are you running away from something?" Levi ask when they stop walking

"Ahh.... yes."

"Isabelle! They're you are!" an adult Omega with a boyish hair appears from the brushes. She glared at Isabelle but her eyes soften when it landed on Levi. "Oh, Hello there. You must be Levi, all of us teachers were informed by Hanji, so you don't have to worry about anything. I am one of Isabelle's teachers, Nanaba. As you can see she escapes her class on Sir Marco, again." Nababa glares at Isabelle as she puts extra emphasis on the word 'again'.

"But-But history is boring!" Isabelle stumps her foot.

"No buts!" Nababa grabs her forearm, the red hair girl just whines as the action.

 

There are teachers inside the sanctuary? Levi wonders. Did he miss that information while he went out with Eren for a tour? As far as he can remember he focus his attention at the glaring at every Omega he sees. 

"Can I join some classes?" Levi said aloud while the two are bickering. 

Nanaba lightens up as well as Isabelle. "Yes! Of course you can! Please join me Big Bro!" Isabelle squeals.

"I think we could make some arrangements. I'll call Hanji and Eren Yeager, and then-"

"Can I start now?" Levi cuts in.

"I-I think you can but-"

"Big Bro can join with me! I don't mind going back to the basics, because I hardly understands it!" Isabelle insisted, she moves to Levi and hook her arms on the raven.

"I.... Fine," Nababa sighs in defeat. "I'll inform everyone who needs to be informed with this. Now, Isabelle I trust you on this, look after Le-"

"Come on! The classrooms is this way!" Isabelle jumps as she drags Levi. 

Levi looks back to Nanaba but Nanaba just gesture him to go along with a sigh. She got a lot of work waiting for her.

 

History really caught Levi's interest, the teacher named Marco was also good at explaining or more like telling history like reading a story book which is much easy to understand. He can hardly believe that Isabelle didn't understand a thing or even call the subject boring. 

He attends many classes with Isabelle after that, until red hair Omega is mentally drained and begs Levi to stop since it's sun set already and she is currently having an information overload. Isabelle takes him back home and to Levi's surprise, Isabelle didn't act like before when she met Eren. She willingly explain where Levi had been to for the rest of the day.

Eren was very worried and hugs Levi from the moment he opens the door and saw. Levi felt like he had a very loyal puppy that celebrates his return everyday. They ate dinner together with Isabelle, that's when the red hair Omega deeply apologize at the mates for her attitude on there first meeting. She greatly thanks Nanaba for getting the right information about mates on her thick head. After dinner, Levi watched Isabelle and Eren. Isabelle's energy leveled with Eren, making Levi think if the two are related, add the almost same shade of eye color. The two were talking none stop until Nanaba's voice reaches their ears. She came to get Isabelle since she is underage and there is a curfew on her dormitory. Both female Omegas waves good bye and left.

"Nanaba informed me that you are joining classes, that is great Levi! I'll buy all the books you needed and novels when you're tired of reading text books." Eren said with a proud smile on his face. He can afford anything for his Omega.

Levi just nods as a thank you. But somehow, why does he felt that going to school is a bad idea? Like he can foresee a warning but he can never be sure, not to mention that he can feel his instincts are also not sure about this school thingy. To sum it up, Levi is not sure if going to school will result to bad or good.

That night, Eren insisted that Levi will take the bed while he's going to take the coach. Levi can't argue any more when he saw his Alpha's pleasant smile. He ends up sleeping alone on Armin's bed. But come to think of it, when was the first time that Eren shared a bed with him?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the errors, this fic is not edited(well enough)

Levi followed the routine of getting up early, take a bath, breakfast and walk to the education building with Isabelle on tow. He met a lot of people as well, including Farlan, who is the janitor of the building. They met when Levi tries to clean the comfort rooms during his vacant periods. Farlan will be always there to help with the cleaning so as Isabelle, who slowly developed a crush on the beta.

During the times when Levi went to school, Eren would clean the house and check all his business on the kitchen phone. Not a moment later, Eren had delivered his laptop and documents to Armin's house. Jean got ahead of them for now and Eren is not backing down when it comes to competing with his horse-faced friend/rival.

 

One afternoon when Levi had no scheduled classes, he would read the books that Eren brought. He would busied himself with those books until he read all. Eren would notice it and bought more on the following day. 

Their routine went on and on until Levi felt the huge distance between them. Before, they are busy with each other, they would cuddle the whole day but now Eren is fully focused on his laptop while being surrounded by stacks of documents, sometimes the Alpha will nearly forgets to eat. Levi on the other hand is always covered by a book and the stacks of books around him are getting taller. 

Levi sneak a peek at Eren. When was actually that last time they talk? they hugged? they cuddle? they kiss? or simply looked at each others eyes? Levi is not sure, with him being on the school for the at least 8 hours or less in a day. He can't feel anything with his mate, he felt like there is a barrier between them now. Could it be that Eren was actually mad at him? Probably disappointed? Or maybe he is tired of waiting?

'Alpha is not satisfied....'

Levi flinches at the familiar voice.

"We can't satisfied Alpha....'

Levi wants to scream, it's not his fault that he is not ready or for being a virgin. Eren understands that, Eren did say that to him on the first place. Eren will wait for him.

'But Alpha is not....'

 

Levi can't suppress an Omegan cry, he needs his Alpha's comfort and reassurance but..... nothing came. His scent of distress is all over and he let out a cry but Eren is still focus on his laptop, like Levi was not even in the room. Could it be that Eren was immune to it? 

Levi's heart sank. 

'We are not enough for Alpha....'

Levi slips out of the coach and went to his room. He hides himself under his sheets as he fights his instincts rumblings. Another cry slips out of his lips, surely this one will get the Alpha's attention. But nothing came.

"We failed Alpha....."

Levi can't hold back the tears anymore.

 

The routine went on, until the living room was converted as Eren's work place. And Levi started to feel that he never existed on the Alpha's life, Levi would eat alone and leave the house with no more kisses or simple good byes and going back home was worst, Eren would not notice that he's actually home. Levi tried to start a conversation but the Alpha's ringing phone would cut his attempt.

Levi will go to bed alone with his depress instincts rumbling at his head.

 

As days passed, Eren became more absorbed with his work because of some errors on the financial records and stuff. Levi tries to understand but it worsen his depression. He would not be active on school, he would space out during conversation with friends and he tend to be alone.

Today, he was sitting on Hanji's medical bed with a blank expression. Eren is very busy due to some crisis because of Jean, he didn't bother telling the Alpha that his going for a medical check, Eren won't notice him anyway. Levi didn't even flitched when the door bangs open, revealing Hanji.

"Yahooooo! Levi! I'm so glad to see you again! Are you ready for some testing today?!" Hanji cheers loudly. Levi just slowly nodded in response. "Okay, I need some blood! And don't worry this won't hurt that much~" Hanji joked but her excitement dies down when she notice something different on the Omega.

Levi's skin is no longer look milk-white, he is paler than before like life was sucked out of him, Literally. Levi wore a blank expression, hollow eyes stared at nothingness. He looks so dead.

"Levi?" Hanji nudge the raven's shoulder. 

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so good. What are you feeling?"

"Drained."

"Okay, I'm going to check your pulse, please breath deeply." Hanji's eyes widens as she discovers that the Omega's pulse is slower than normal. "Levi have you been eating well? Is Eren not taking good care of you?"

Levi burst into tears while he wraps his arms around himself. Hanji panics, she can handle Levi's wrath everyday but the Omega's sorrow is not on her list.

"H-Hey, look here ah....." she tired but Levi's sobs and whines continues and Hanji had no idea how to calm him. 

The room starts to get cloudy with the strong scent of despair. Hanji quickly scans the clinic for some thing, anything that can distract or stop the Omega, she will die in suffocation if Levi keeps crying. And then an idea came to her. She rush to her office and came back with big ass killer whale plush. "LEVI! LOOK!!" 

Levi looks up, still sniffing with red eyes, his brows furrow at the huge stuff animal that is almost covering the doctor. "W-What the fuck is that? A fish?" he manages between sobs.

"It's an Orca! Popularly known as the Killer Whale!" she said with glee as she hands the plush over to Levi. Tears still streaming down his eyes but the scents of despair lessen. "And it is not a fish but a mammal! Like whales and dolphins!"

"Really?" he mumbles in response. Wiping the tears on his eyes.

They were silent for while, Hanji waited until the Omega finally calms down and the scent fades out before talking, "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Eren doesn't want me anymore..." 

"What?! Why? How?...."

"He prefer his gadgets and papers now! I felt like he loves his work more than me!" Levi burst out before hiding his face on the plush.

"Oh! Eren is in work mode! No one can stop him, well, except for Carla and Mikasa." Hanji states but she scratch her head when Levi gave him a death glare. It was nostalgic to Hanji, she felt the same feeling she experience before. It was fantastic. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I.... I don't know, should I do something?"

"I mean, yeah! You are his Omega after all."

"I don't think I'm doing a good job on that."

"Hey, why did you think of that? Did Eren say something about that?" Cause I'll definitely telling Carla and watch as the woman murder her own son. Hanji pins that note on the back of her head.

"..... no. But I felt like I'm just a hindrance in his life," Levi can't believe his talking to a beta about this and not to an Omega. At least he won't feel guilty if he 'accidentally' killed if she laughs at him. "I don't know how to cook meals or control my own scent. I feel like his taking care of me because..... he had no choice... mates and stuff..."

"Oh Short stuff, what happened to you? What happened to the sassy Levi that I knew? The one who is willing to kill anyone who gets on his way?"

"I.... I just want to be a normal Omega, like.... Krista..." Levi met a lot of Omegas when he decided to join classes. That's when he realized how different he was. Krista was the first Omega that he wanted to be one day, he meet her in most of his classes with Isabelle. She was graceful, kind, caring, and a perfect example of a real Omega (base on Levi's judgment). Because of her and several others, Levi realized how much he lacks as an Omega.

"Levi, you don't have to be like everybody else just to be a normal Omega! You know what, I have a story! You saw Nanaba right?"

Levi think for a moment before nodding his head.

"That lady is one bad ass Omega! She was one of Erwin's special agents. She met her mate Mike during their raids and she bends that Alpha on her wish! And every Omega wants to be like her! See? It's fine to be sassy and not like be those cheesy, typical Omega." Hanji encourages with a pat on his back. "Granted, you are different and that's what makes you unique and if Eren didn't saw that, punch him in the face, right on his eyes to clear his vision."

Levi thought for a moment. He did concentrate on those cheesy, typical Omegas that he met and forgotten about Omegas like Nanaba or Isabelle. He felt a little better about that. But he still got doubt's on his mind. "You're right..... Why are you doing this? I almost killed you.."

"Didn't I say that I will be your best friend?" Hanji pulled a stool and sat beside the bed. "I'm willing to listen and gave you advice, so don't hesitate to tell me."

Levi eyes widens. He never had a friend before or a best friend, is this what best friends do? Yeah, he was friends with Isabelle and Farlan now but on their case, Levi can't really open up with them since they just met and hardly knew each other. Isabelle looks up to him, which only made Levi anxious to make mistakes and Farlan, well, they are work buddies and they don't even talk that much when they clean together. 

But Hanji. He tired to kill her many times before but the beta still thought of him as a friend, best friends at that, despite of what he had done. Should he? Should he say the main reason why he felt so insecure with his current state? The main reason why he blames himself so much to why his Alpha never notice him or probably disappointed on him? 

"I'm a virgin."

And there, he said it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not edited, please excuse the errors.

Hanji stared blankly at him. So, he's virgin. Is that what he's worried about? Hanji can't laugh because the way the Omega said it, it was like his carrying a huge burden.

"Okay.. I don't think Eren will not want that." Hanji whistles, she means like, every Alpha wanted their mated Omegas that way, it adds on the Alpha's pride to be their mate's first.

"You don't understand! Carla gave me the opportunity to try stuff and I did! I got in to a heated situation with Eren and I can't handle it, so I signaled him to stop...."

"You do have the right to do so, Eren will understand."

"No! I was the one who started it, I provoke Eren, I force him to it and... and... I'm the one who took a step back.... because you know...." Levi mumbles the rest and hides himself behind the giant plush.

"Does this have to do with you going to school?" Nanaba also called her and let her know that Levi will joining classes of his choice. 

"Yeah, I... felt so a shamed of myself.. I... get startled when he touches me, then seeing his pain expression.... He always says that he understands but.. I hurt him! Because I'm afraid... I'm not ready..."

"If you always say that you are not ready, you'll be waiting forever."

Levi widens at her words, he looks down on his lap as he let the idea sink in. Tears starts to fall from his eyes again. He usually don't cry like this, it make him feel weak but somehow he felt good.

"That is why we need to prepare you!" Hanji switches back to her old self.

"...... Okay." Levi hesitates but agrees, I mean, his bat shit crazy 'best friend' said something out of her character that made him respect and trust her.

"Say, Levi do you know where babies came from, specifically?" Hanji said in her dead serious, doctor tone.

"Ahh.... I don't have any knowledge about that, but it had something to do with....." Levi hesitates as a bright blush was painted on his face.

"Levi say what you need to say. I'm a doctor, those words are nothing to me."

"It has something to do with fucking."

"Do you how this 'fucking' works?" Hanji excuse Levi's choice of words, the Omega did live his life underground with thugs and all, he must have pick his vocabulary on them.

"When my opponents are Alphas they shout how they want to do me, 'I'm gonna stick my cock in your ass and impregnate you' and such, which doesn't make any sense to me. I'm mean why in the ass? Or it was just an expression?" 

"Perhaps a proper sex education will do the trick. Out of curiosity, have you seen babies before?" 

"Pups? I've never seen babies in my life, all I know that they are small human beings and they grow to adults." 

"Can you walk? I want to show you something."

"I think I'm fine."

"Then please follow me."

They walk silently to the halls, Levi avoids eye contact on the nurses that greets Hanji, guilt struck him when he remembers how he glares and actually hurt the people who only tries to help him. They stop at the door that was named "Nursery". Hanji opens the door and the sounds of crying babies flooded the halls.

The sanctuary had the most well equip with high quality medical equipments that are suited for Omegas, that's the reason why mated Omegas that lived outside the walls prefer to go to the sanctuary's hospital than the general hospital outside. 

Levi steps inside the room, the lighting was dim but enough to able to see everything in the room. There are cribs, perfectly lined up with name tags on each. Levi approached the crib with the baby that was crying. He's eyes widens at the sight, the infant was so small with his small hands and small feet with fingers and toes, curled up in a fist, his small mouth opens as he weeps. The little guy had no teeth and Levi thought that it was so cute. 

The infant continues to cry, disturbing his neighbors that were currently drifted to dreamland. Levi had the sudden urge to scoop the infant in his arms and take away everything that made him cry and protect him no matter. But he looks so small and fragile, what happens if he drop him? Or make his crying worst? But can't just stand there and do nothing!

"Go on," Hanji encourages at the sideline. 

"What happens if I drop him? I don't know how to hold him, I might make his crying worst and I don't know what to do when that happens."

"You are an Omega, you don't need to be a cheesy, typical Omega to be able to do Omega stuff. Just try and I think my eardrums are about to bust."

Levi glared at her. It was not the baby's fault that he is hurt or uncomfortable or anything that made him cry. That's his only way to communicate. Absentmindedly, Levi gently picks him up from his crib and starts rocking the infant on his arms. After a few seconds the cries dies down and the infant was drifted to sleep.

Hanji watches as the Omega continues to cradle the infant. Levi looks so calm and so natural at on what he was doing. Like it was programmed on their DNA that no matter how blood-thirsty an Omega was they are still Omegas in the end.

Levi puts the infant on his crib and he scans he's eyes around the others. He like seeing them so peaceful and doesn't give a fuck on what's happening on the world.

"Levi," Hanji calls out. "I think it's time for your sex education class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out in a while because I went home. In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by big ass mountains, that prevents cellular connection almost possible!
> 
> But I was able to work more~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!
> 
> It's been so long! I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Writer's block hit me hard on this fic, plus, new ideas kept coming and I just need to write them down.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the very very late updates.
> 
> I'm not leaving this fic since this is my first published Ereri fanfic ^v^.
> 
> I'll do my best to finish this!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by! Enjoy!

"So any question?" Hanji asks before turning the off projector off and switching the lights. After a proper lecture on sex education, she lets Levi watch a video on how mates actually do the do but with a voice-over, explaining what is currently happening.

"It looks painful..."

Hanji did expect that Levi will feel aroused but the Omega showed the opposite. Levi would jerk at the loud whines and moans of the Omega on the screen. He would always pull his worried expression on those scenes, especially the knotting part made him gulped nervously.

"Well... It does on first-timers."

"Okay, I'm out." Levi rose out of the chair but Hanji swiftly pulled him back down.

"I'm not sugar coating things here Levi. Like they say the truth will set you free!"

"So it is painful!"

"Levi, it's natural and its nothing to be afraid of. I was nervous at first too."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, didn't you know that I am already married?"

"What?!" Levi stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Yes! His name is Moblit. We've been together since-"

"Wait...." Levi said. He felt something in him, it was his Omega reaching to him.

'Alpha is in trouble'

Levi didn't give a second thought, he ran out of the room and through the nearest exit. He can hear Hanji's shouts but never set it aside. He knew, his Omega knew. Eren is not okay.

As Levi followed the path back to Armin's house, he found himself crying. He shouldn't have left Eren by himself, he should have talked to him and be honest to his Alpha. He should have done something. When he finally reached the house, the Omega kicks the door open, almost broking it.

His heart sunk.

Eren is unconscious on the floor, there are pits of blood on his papers that were scattered around him. Some of the furniture was knocked out, an evidence that Eren was fighting back.

No. It can't be. Eren is not dead, his just unconscious. Even when Levi tried to ensure himself he can't find the strength to move, all he does is cover his mouth and let the tears spill on his face. He felt horrible, it was all his fault-

"Levi!"

Levi flinched at the call of his name. It didn't come from outside, it didn't belong to Armin or Hanji but Levi knew exactly the owner. His watery eyes landed on the man that was standing on his room's doorway. The man was shocked but a genuine smile formed on his lips, then the tears followed as he quickly approaches Levi and wraps the Omega in his embrace.

"Levi, I was so worried." The man cried shamelessly on Levi's shoulder.

The man who's crying and hugging him, the same man who hurt his Alpha was his uncle Kenny. Levi is so torn between from being glad to finally see his uncle again and to be angry with the old Alpha for hurting Eren.

"Levi..." Eren groaned from his spot, he turns his head to find Levi in the hands of the old Alpha. He saw red. "Stay. Away. From. Him."

Eren warned, he found his strength again and launched himself on the other Alpha. Levi was quick enough to save Kenny by punching Eren out the cold.

"Hah! That's my nephew!" Kenny proudly announced.

Levi glared at him and without warning, he threw another punch on his uncle, also knocking him. The Omega stared down at the two Alpha on the floor.

The two Alphas that he both loved. They have in common just as Levi thought: they're both stupid.

Levi cleaned up the place as well as tending the wounds on Eren. Hanji came shortly after that, she wasn't even surprised to see Kenny. She stayed long in Armin's house, she got bored and ask if Levi can tell Kenny to meet with her before she returned to her office.

Kenny was the first one to wake up, the old Alpha quickly stands on his ground and prepared for battle. When he saw Levi looking down at the Alpha on his lap. The sight made his jaw drop.

"Wait... Don't tell me..."

"Yes! His my mate and you fucking hurt him!" Levi snapped at him, anger trialed in his voice.

"But didn't you just punched him before you punched me?" Kenny raise a brow at him

"Well," Levi turned back at Eren's sleeping face on his lap before glaring back at his uncle. "If I didn't do it you'll go with each other's throats."

"Levi, I'm sorry. I can explain my actions." Kenny begged.

"Then start talking before I rip your head off!" Levi hissed. He doesn't care anymore, his Omega is so angry and is more willing to shed blood to protect his Alpha.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, calm down, Le." Kenny raised both hands in surrender and started his tale. "As you can see, I escaped."

"No, shit Sherlock." Levi rolled his eyes. It is not a shock to him that Kenny escape, he knew that there is no jail in the world can keep his uncle.

"A friend of mine gave me the information about your whereabouts. You don't know how happy I am to see that you are safe in the sanctuary-"

"-You knew this place before? And you didn't tell me?" Levi said with a frown.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I didn't say a word about it before. I was planning to let you go then when the sanctuary is stable. I want you live a normal Omega life, Levi and I know that when you're with me you'll never get to experience that. Then those goons came and well, here you are." Kenny smiled at his nephew, he can tell that Levi is drug-free. His nephew can live his life without getting sick because of the suppressants side effects. He was about to conclude that his task is done until he met Levi's Alpha. Kenny has a new task in mind.

"Huh, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you kick me out without a fight," Levi smiled at his uncle but the smile didn't linger. "But that doesn't explain why you hurt my Alpha!"

"I'm sorry! You didn't know how worried I was when I reached this house and got drowned by you're devastated scents! I saw him busy with his work and I thought he abused you!" Kenny growls at the sleeping Alpha on Levi's lap.

Levi tensed, averting his gaze and stared down at Eren. The Alpha's head is resting on his lap with Levi's thumb absentmindedly stroking his face and his other hand is tangled on the brunet's chocolate hair. Levi wanted to lie so badly to save Eren from his uncle but it's too late now.

"Well?" Kenny taps his foot impatiently.

"We're... working it out..." Levi lost his words. He can't describe his current problem with Eren at the moment. Truth be told, Levi wants to spill all his insecurity and complains to the person he trusts the most but he also wanted to protect his Alpha at all cost. Levi is torn. "Uncle, please..."

"Please what? Levi?" Kenny towers over him, Levi never felt so small. "Whatever he did to you that made you feel horrible, is unacceptable."

"Please don't hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong..." Levi pleaded, pulling Eren closer to him.

"Still, I'll make sure he will a piece of my may mind!"

With his quick feet, Levi swiftly stood up and punched Kenny again, despite his quick, sudden movements Eren didn't recover from his unconsciousness. Levi threw another punched on his uncle's face, knocking the older Alpha off his feet.

"Uncle, I love you but if you hurt Eren again I'll make sure you'll have a piece of my mind as well." Levi cracks his knuckles.

"Jeez! Calm down! Okay, okay! I won't hurt him but I will have a word with him when he wakes up!" Kenny rubs the pain away on his face and tests his jaw. The damage is a perfect sign that Levi's intense training is still fresh.

"Thank you," Levi sighs in relief. He returned to Eren and once again rest the Alpha's head on his lap. Looking down on Eren's sleeping form he can't help but pray that his Alpha will get along with his uncle.


End file.
